


Paradise

by cloudsarefluffy



Series: Viva La Vida [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dean Winchester, Baby Angels, Blow Jobs, Comfort Food, Corgis, Cravings, Crowley and Feelings, Dean Has Powers, Dean Has Realizations, Dean Loves Pie, Dean and Burgers, Dean's Soul, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fake Character Death, First Time Blow Jobs, Fledglings, Food Kink, Food Porn, Forgiveness, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, God Ships It, Heaven's Civil War, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Michael, Kink Exploration, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet the Family, Mpreg, Nesting, Nesting Dean, Omega Dean, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Pregnant Dean, Profound Bond, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Scent Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Fantasy, Some Plot, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Topping from the Bottom, Touching, True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wing Kink, Winged Dean Winchester, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean opens his eyes to find his ceiling above him. His nose twitches, easily picking up on the musk that he and Cas created with their… earlier activities. However, he’s slightly curious as to his body now that he’s more than likely done transitioning into a fully functional, actual angel of the frickin’ Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/gifts).



> Lol- I'm back here with a sequel.  
> Also- I'd like to make a note that I don't mean to offend people with religious ties and such with this, and I apologize if you find any offense in something that I have written. I can assure you, that was not the intention.
> 
> I don't know what's happening to me, but... I'm becoming dirtier when writing smut scenes. (Seriously.)  
> Is this a good thing?
> 
> Anyways, here's the delayed sequel that I promised you guys.  
> I tried to put as much stuff as you asked for inside of it as I could, and I hope it turned out for the better and not for the worst.
> 
> I'm also going to have to give you guys a sad update- I'm going to be taking a break from updating my other fics. Positive will be finished soon, though, since it's one chapter, but Kingdom Come will be kind of set back for a bit. I apologize. It's just that I've had a few things happen recently and I need time to fix a few things before I come back. Sorry.
> 
> Also, this would have been up WAY sooner, but after going through and attempting to edit/format twice (both times ending near the end of the fic) from my computer deciding to update without warning (it keeps bugging me as I type, wtf?) I gave up.  
> I also have been rushing to finish my DCBB since it's due at the end of this month (July) and I'm not done, so. :P  
> I hope I finish in time!
> 
> If there are any errors, then I apologize. I tried to correct them/format/edit this, and I just got tired and fed up with it and was like "fuck it". :P
> 
> Enjoy!~

 

* * *

 

 

Dean opens his eyes to find his ceiling above him. His nose twitches, easily picking up on the musk that he and Cas created with their… earlier activities. However, he’s slightly curious as to his body now that he’s more than likely done transitioning into a fully functional, actual angel of the frickin’ Lord.

Dean walks up to the full-body mirror in his room with some anxiety as to what he could possibly find. Maybe his body reverted or something- like, the changes were only to attract a mate or some strange bullshit that Dean doesn’t want to really be applying to his body which was only temporary. He and Cas had sex- _good sex,_ mind you- and they mated, so… Maybe Dean’s got his proper form back to his name.

Dean groans as he sees that nothing has improved. In fact, when he turns in the mirror, he can’t help but grimace at the fact he’s become more of an hourglass shape rather than the masculine ridges and edges he’s been used to since birth. However, the slight anger at nothing changing ebbs away when Dean looks at his ass.

It was good before, don’t get that wrong, but… it’s…

Dean takes two cautious fingers, pinching the plump flesh between the pads of his fingertips and nearly yipping at the fact that even his ass is different. Something he doesn’t even see every day- something he only sort of thinks about when he sits down or has some nasty creature of the night chasing him from behind- has fucking shifted on him and committed the worst kind of betrayal.

 

 _Identity fraud of the flesh,_ Dean thinks.

Dean closes his eyes, fighting back rogue tears at the fact he’s not really “Dean Winchester” anymore… More so of a “rescue attempt gone horribly wrong”. Well, not horribly wrong, but not right, either. He knows that Cas was just trying to save him, that he wasn’t exactly sure what would happen if he slipped part of his grace into Dean’s soul, but still…

Dean just wishes that he could be, well- _Dean._

He exhales roughly, running a hand through his greasy hair, trying to figure out how in the hell all of this happened in the matter of only a few days. He plops himself onto his bed with a huff, beginning at square one.

He’s an angel now- an omega at that- and he’s not sure if he and Cas just angelically tied the knot or something.

Yay- he’s magically gay angel-married to Cas now, apparently. _Ew._

“There’s nothing homosexually bothersome or magical about our binding, Dean.”

The words come straight out of nowhere, causing Dean to jump at the fact Cas appeared beside him from thin air without so much as a warning. Again.

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean sighs in defeat and looks towards his lap, noticing the curve of his hips and closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at them, “You know, I’m really confused as to what’s going to happen now…”

“You’re more than likely carrying a child-”

“ _What!?”_

Castiel places a hand on Dean’s shoulder, trying to calm him or reassure him in some way. However, Dean wants to run away from those fingers, to deny this hand from ever touching his skin again even though its print is scarred into his soul and body from raising Dean from Hell. However, despite his best efforts, Dean still finds himself moving towards Cas whether he wants to or not and mewling for more underneath his breath. His wings even begin showing their sensitive undersides to the alpha as a loud whine escapes and immediately stalls in the hunter’s throat.

“Cas…” Dean whispers hoarsely, his fear of his bodily changes growing, “What’s happenin’ to me? …”

“You’re falling into your more submissive tendencies around me as a result of our mating.” Cas states easily, staring at Dean’s trembling wings hungrily as his voice continues on impassively, “As an omega, your instincts are telling you to submit and present yourself to me, especially since your body recognizes me as your alpha.”

Dean’s muscles shudder and twitch against Cas’ lingering palm without his permission, a small breath rushing over his lips as he exhales, “W-What am I doing with my wings?”

Cas stares at the feathers as they spread out on the sheets against Dean’s will, and the alpha doesn’t have to inform him that they’re leaking oil because it’s starting to run down Dean’s shirtless torso, “You’re telling me that you want to copulate with me again, and your scent is also informing me that you’re fertile and you want me to take advantage of that before the chance is lost.”

“Way to make it PG, Cas…” Dean shivers at the coolness of oil slicking his skin in thick droplets, he finds it oddly humiliating- especially when Cas is even eager to watch it roll down his sides, “You make me sound like I’m some desperate pornstar about to start filming my next movie.”

“I suppose in some ways you are, and I do apologize. Omegas are eager to be mated and bred, whether it is their choice fully or not. Our Father designed it to be this way, so that the much needed creation of angels wouldn’t be hindered by stubbornness or reluctance.”

“Yeah, but- wait. Did you say ‘our father’?”

Cas nods seriously, “You are an angel now, Dean. You are one of God’s children, and the title now applies to you.”

 

Dean shakes his head, “But I wasn’t before, Cas. I was human.”

“You humans have some term in which someone unrelated becomes a familial member. I don’t quite recall it.”

Dean sighs, but a smirk stretches his lips at the fact that this is still his uniformed and awkward angel talking to him- “You’re trying to say that I’ve been adopted by angels and God?”

“Yes, that is what I was trying to say, but not in those words.” Cas cups the side of Dean’s face, the hunter leaning into the offered hand as his eyelids flutter closed, “It is known in Heaven now that you’re an angel, Dean. They are not angry nor are they upset. They are happy to have you. A Winchester as an angel is somewhat of a blessing in their minds, despite the plans that Heaven had for you before. They think it’s a grace of good luck; a good omen, so to speak.”

“I don’t know why they think that, Cas- I’m not that special. I never was.”

Dean opens his eyes to see Cas looking at him endearingly. His blue eyes are sincere, as if any emotion he has towards Dean is supposedly seeping into his gaze and the hunter is going to be able to see all of them- every hue and every shape.

Dean’s mouth slightly opens, his eyes widening at some feeling beginning to buzz in the back of his mind. He can see Hell and its fire and brimstone, can see himself torturing poor souls and listening to Alistair’s dark suggestions as they’re hissed into the shell of his ear. However, it’s not as Dean remembers it being. This time, there is some glow about him- some golden light that starts in his chest and spreads like rays from the sun that outshines the gloom of Hell and its damnation. As if he’s some sort of beckon- some hope among the darkness and pain.

“Cas?”

“That is your soul, Dean.” Cas says seriously, his hand still cupping the hunter’s face as he continues on about the memory, “That is what I saw when I removed you from Hell. Your soul is the brightest and purest that I have seen, and I have been existing for numerous millennia. I have walked countless miles across the universe- I have seen astounding miracles performed by my Father- but I have not found anything within that unfathomable length of time that can quite compare to the beauty and light of your soul, Dean. Even with the taint of Hell and sin, you shined brighter than my grace- purer than anything I have encountered. Do not tell me that you are not special, Dean, because if you do... I will show you everything in my vast memory that can prove otherwise.”

Dean’s mouth moves, opening and closing around air for a moment before he finds his thoughts and is able to speak them, “But how can you do that? How can you show me stuff without frying out my brain or eyes like Pamela or all of those other poor bastards?”

Cas removes his hands from Dean’s face slowly, most of the buzz leaving the omega’s skull to be replaced with a lighter tingle along his neck.

“You and I have a bond, Dean. It has been there since I pulled you from Hell- a side effect from having to raise you Perdition. However, it is not a bad one.”

“So it’s that profound bond thing you were talkin’ about a while back with Sammy?”

Cas nods while putting his hands together on his lap, “Yes. You didn’t know of its existence since you were human. Such a thing would ‘fry your brain’ or ‘burn out your eyes’ as you have pointed out earlier. Humans were never meant to mentally link up with an angel in such a way, so I kept it under wraps for your sake and safety.”

Dean’s brow furrows at that, “But what about when you fell? I should’ve felt it then or somethin’, right? I should’ve sensed somethin’ was up and found you?”

“I was not an angel at the time, Dean. I had no grace for the bond to use, so therefore it became dormant.”

“Oh,” Dean looks down at the mattress while he twiddles his fingers, “makes sense, then.”

There’s a bit of silence between Cas and Dean. The omega shifts or shivers every other moment or so, more oil sliding slickly down his back. He’s aware that there’s a damp spot on the sheets now, and he’s not really used how to process the fact that he’s… well, _wet._

“You’re still in heat.” Cas offers lightly, as if he sensed Dean’s ever growing panic, “That’s why you’re still producing slick and oil.”

“I was wondering…” Dean winces slightly as another wave of liquid leaks out of his wings and down below onto the sheets, “I’m, uh, not really used to being this kind of… horny.”

Cas nods, and thankfully he isn’t ready to really jump onto the hunter just yet (though that idea is starting to sound extremely appealing). He’s giving Dean time to adjust to his new body and its changes, and the newly-formed omega is grateful that Cas is holding himself back so well.

“This isn’t bothering you, is it?”

“It doesn’t matter, Dean. I am refraining from doing anything.”

Dean bites his bottom lip, looking up to see Cas staring at the pink flesh caught in between his white teeth, only to slightly flinch as Dean releases it to speak softly, “You don’t exactly _have_ to.”

Cas surges forward, his new trench coat draping over Dean as he moves the omega down on the mattress to straddle him. Dean’s wings stretch out and unfurl, oil darkening the feathers and causing Cas’ pupils to dilate further.

“Come on, Cas.” Dean wiggles beneath him eagerly, his skin prickling against the cold air, “I want you to mark me so everyone knows I'm yours.”

Cas brings his lips down onto Dean’s instantly, their mouths moving against one another as Dean moans below. Dean tries to touch Cas with his hands, but the angel pins them both down with one palm and Dean can’t help but flatten himself out at the commanding growl he receives. A small whine of submission leaves his throat, causing Cas to soften up almost immediately, kissing an apology into Dean’s neck sweetly.

“Cas, please-”

Cas’ lips move more on Dean’s neck, and the touches become slightly rougher as Dean keens down below, heat pooling low in his gut as the alpha moves above him. His leg goes in between Dean’s thighs, causing them to spread as Dean moves them up Cas’ clothed leg. The older seraph begins to suck a dark mark into Dean’s skin, the hunter feeling the tips of the other’s teeth as he marks him.

“Just like that…” Dean exhales happily as he exposes his neck, rubbing himself on Castiel’s leg as he begins to pant, “Cas, need you…”

Cas pulls away from Dean’s neck with a soft noise, and Dean moans beneath Cas as the angel strips himself of his customary trench coat.

“Cas, hurry-” Dean presents himself beneath the alpha, “I need you inside…”

Cas is about to bring himself back down onto Dean when there’s a knocking at the bunker door.

The older angel immediately goes into a protective mode. His wings unsheathe themselves and cover Dean in seconds, a low growl resonating from his throat as Dean stills beneath him. His breath is the only thing he hears at the moment, and Dean looks up to see Cas scanning the room for threats. The air is alive with electricity, and not the good kind. It's the type in which will zap you straight into an alpha angel’s fury, and Dean knows from the vampire nest fiasco that Cas won’t be too kind when he begins smiting.

“Cas, calm down.”

“Your brother can enter easily without knocking.” Cas states, his raven feathers still shielding Dean from the rest of the world- or from whatever Cas deems as a threat, which at this point can be anything really- “It means that someone else is at the door requesting entry.”

Dean sighs, “Cas, come on, you don’t have to-”

Dean is silenced by Cas’ palm, and he rolls his eyes at the fact Cas is being an uptight ass at the moment.

“You can answer the door.” Dean mumbles as he easily pulls the other angel’s palm off of his mouth, “They can’t get in unless you give em’ permission. The Men of Letters weren’t that dumb, Cas.”

The seraph seems pleased with this, removing himself from Dean carefully, “I shall go see who is knocking then. In the mean time, you can get yourself ready if you’d like. I don’t want to be knotted to you if there’s a threat around.”

The thought of Cas being intimately tied to him makes Dean flush, but the thought of Cas being in his aggressive-angel mode makes Dean even hotter than before. The reformed angel notices this response, and his gaze slightly darkens. Dean, however, doesn’t say anything as he stares at Cas’ raven wings. The dark feathers slightly quiver, the ends curling in towards Dean as if they want to wrap around him again. Actually, that thought doesn’t sound all too bad either-

“I shall return in a moment, Dean.” Cas assures, and he leaves the room at a quickened pace.

Dean rushes into the bathroom at that point, wishing that it isn’t Sammy because this debacle would just be awkward as hell. Turning into an angel on accident is one thing, but having to explain to your brother that you’ve got the instinctual and emotional hots for the angel that rescued you from Hell and you want to currently jump on him and hump him through the floor isn’t at the top of Dean’s “to-do” list.

He hops into the shower, only quietly groaning when he sees the wall of it smeared with old oil and spunk from his and Cas’ earlier attempt at rough sex. As Dean turns on the water, he uses a wash cloth to clean the area off as best as he can as he rinses it, turning the runoff water oily and slick as it goes down the wall and into the basin of the tub. It’s kind of gross when Dean looks at it, the light turning the water into a kind of rainbow-esque liquid that Dean doesn’t want to really look at anymore.

After the wall is clean enough to not look outright suspicious, Dean overloads himself with his body wash to cover up his scent of “need an angel of the Lord named Castiel to fuck me right now” and to wash it away down the drain. His wings are just too far gone to really earn an attempt at a proper cleaning, so Dean just lets the water rush over them to remove most of the oil collected among the feathers.

He towels himself quickly, rushing over to his closet to throw on some loose sweats. When it comes to his wings, Dean just sheaths them easily and puts on a plain tee without too much fuss. After he slabs on at least two inches of deodorant, he thinks it’s okay for him to leave the room without looking like he’s horny as hell and ready for Cas to touch him.

“Cas?” Dean steps forward and out into the hallway of the bunker, “Cas, is everything alright?”

“I’m fine, Dean.” he hears called out.

Dean follows his voice eagerly, “Who’s at the door?”

“I think you should come see for yourself.”

Dean steps forward cautiously, wondering who it could possibly be. As his eyes take in who’s standing in the doorway, he can’t help but let his jaw drop.

“You’re supposed to be dead.” he argues lightly, more so shocked than anything else.

The archangel shrugs, “Lucifer is gonna have to do more to kill me! Lil’ old Gabriel here isn’t easy to fool! Now, let’s get down to business. Welcome to the family, Dean!”

 

**…**

 

Sam’s phone rings against his leg, and he sighs as the librarian shoots him a dirty look for the noise. He just rolls his eyes and steps outside on the small patio for reading and answers his phone.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey, Sammy._ ” it’s Dean.

Sam can’t help but smile, “Oh my god, you’re actually still alive.”

There’s a snort from the other line, “ _Course I am, you jackass. I just turned into an angel is all._ ”

“Yeah, I know. It’s why I’m out researching... Why are you calling me? Is something wrong?”

“ _No, just-”_ Dean sighs, “ _you can come back, Sam... Besides, there’s someone here who wants to see you._ ”

Sam smiles, because honestly- _visitors?_ At this point in his life? That's surprising.

“And who is that?”

“ _Gabe.”_

Silence.

“ _Sam?”_

No, it can’t be-

“ _Sammy? You alright?”_

“That isn’t possible, Dean. Gabe’s dead- he’s _been_ dead. For a while now, actually.” Sam tries to hide the immense pain in his voice and fails utterly at it- just like he always does.

He was never as good as Dean was when it came to hiding strong emotions.

“ _Well, you can keep arguing with me, but it ain’t gonna change the fact the damn archangel was on the bunker’s doorstep earlier. So, you can either keep denying it like a damn baby or you can come back here and see him._ ”

Sam doesn’t want to be tricked- in fact, he’s been tricked enough by Gabriel- “Put him on the phone, Dean. I wanna talk to him.”

“ _Sam-”_

“Now.”

Dean sighs, but complies to his brother’s wishes, because soon enough there’s a familiar voice ringing through the speaker, “ _Sammy!”_

Sam can’t find any words to say.

“ _Sam?”_ Gabe says with actual concern, “ _Sam, you there?”_

“You fucking _asshole._ ”

There’s a pause, “ _I was expecting a much more positive reunion…_ ”

Sam scoffs at the obliviousness that is the archangel, “You have some fucking nerve, you know that? What did you plan on doing? Staying dead until it was no longer convenient for you?”

“ _Okay, so you’re pissed-”_

“Damn right I am, Gabe!” Sam yells into the phone roughly, “You made me think for _years_ that I got you killed! I blamed myself for so long! Then you just show up out of nowhere because, what!? Your lease on your fake death ran out!?”

Gabe takes a breath, obviously trying to figure out what he’s supposed to say in this situation, “ _I’m sorry._ ”

“Really? That’s it?” Sam hisses as his free hand turns into a tightened fist, “All I get for all of those sleepless nights, for all of those damn nightmares, for all of the fucking guilt I felt- all I get is a damn _‘sorry’?”_

“ _Sam-”_

“No, I’m driving to the bunker this instant. When I get back, you and I are going to have a very, very long talk.”

Before Gabe can argue, Sam presses the end button with vigor. The librarian eyes him curiously as he storms up to the desk.

“Thank you for lending me these.” he says curtly, and continues to turn on his heel to leave.

Gabriel will wish he was actually dead by the end of this.

 

**…**

 

Dean sits on the couch as Gabe shuts his phone with a small sigh, his eyes closing as he holds it in his palm.

“He didn’t take it all too well, did he?” Dean asks with some pity seeping into his voice, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“No, he didn’t…” Gabe hands Dean’s phone back to him, clapping his hands together and smiling- even though Dean knows he’s not in the mood to make such an expression- “So, Dean, how’s life with wings?”

Dean decides to roll with it and Gabe seems grateful that he does so, shrugging as he hears Cas cleaning his room a few feet away, “It’s been… interesting.”

Gabe smiles, “Going by the changes in your exterior I’m guessin’ lil’ ol’ Cassie here was _really_ excited to jump in the sheets?”

“I, um-” Dean flushes and self-consciously begins rearranging his clothes, “I guess so…”

“I would imagine so. Cassie was probably the most asexual angel in the Garrison.”

Dean tilts his head, “Wait… Cas is a _virgin?”_

Gabe snorts, “Please, going by your scent and the fact I can tell you decided to get mated to him, I would say the better term is ‘was’. But to answer your question, yes. Cassie refused to participate in any mating rituals or mating seasons.”

“Why?”

Gabe shrugs, “I don't know completely why he didn't. Cassie’s just always been out there for as long as he’s existed. Even as a fledgling he refused to interact with most of the other angels. It was sometimes the cutest thing ever to see a lil’ baby angel refuse to talk to Michael. It was great- and it pissed him off.”

 

The metal image of tiny, toddler version of Cas with chubby cheeks, flicking Michael off makes Dean way happier than it should. But there's more pressing matters here than Cas being a little shit to his even bigger, _shittier_ brother.

“Michael wanted to talk to him?”

“I suppose it’s all part of the whole ‘destiny’ outlook on the damn apocalypse. Angels had been preparing for that stuff for millennia. I’m guessing that Michael was trying to talk to Cassie because he knew he would be the angel to save you from Hell.”

Dean flushes from embarrassment and looks down to the floor, “Oh.”

“Yeah. I guess you two were just destined to meet and all of that jazz.” Gabe says, humor edging his voice, “Who knew? The most sexually active human and the asexual angel fell in love-”

“I stopped that stuff a while ago…”

“Right around the time you met Cassie?”

Dean turns an even darker shade of red, “N-No… but that's when I started slowin' down...”

Dean doesn’t have to see him to know that the archangel is smirking, “ _Mhmm._ You know, I’m really lovin’ angel you.”

“What?” Dean looks up to stare at Gabe in confusion, “You’re sayin’ you didn’t like normal me?”

“You as an angel, it’s… it’s a lotta fun. I can say somethin’ and you get all flustered and red and it’s hilarious, and your little transformation has given you plump lil' cheeks! Dude, you totes don't look over thirty anymore.”

 

Dean feels mortified as Gabe snickers.

“I’m glad that you’re finding humor in terrorizing my mate.” Cas says, appearing from behind Dean in seconds and causing both of the… well, angels, to jump.

Gabe quirks a brow, “Terrorizing? Dean-o and I were just havin’ a nice lil’ chat is all!”

Cas takes a step forward, and Dean can smell his pheromones wafting around in the room, causing him to slightly burrow himself into the couch by pressing against it in a random bout of fear, “I know how you like pushing people’s buttons, Gabriel. You were always known for metaphorically plucking an angel's feathers in Heaven, well, while you were still up there of course.”

Dean’s jaw just drops at the comment.

Gabriel’s eyes turn fiery and Dean begins to fear for Cas' safety, “You’re steppin’ in some dangerous territory there, Castiel.”

“So are you when you’re making Dean uncomfortable. I don’t care if you have six wings or none, if you threaten, harm, tease, or even _think_ about any of those things while interacting with Dean, I will make sure you understand just how far I am willing to go for him.”

“And how far is that?”

Dean looks over to his alpha- his angel- and he awaits Cas’ answer, “As far as he needs me to. I’ve gone through Hell for him, I have died several times for him, and so much more. What makes you think that I won’t do it again?”

Dean finds himself awestruck while clinging onto the couch. Those words were spoken in a sincere tone, and Dean knows that what Cas said is truth. He’s saved Dean from Hell, he’s cut his skin and bled for him countless times, he’s even gotten blown up into a million pieces by Lucifer snapping his fingers after the angel had set Michael aflame to save Dean. All of those things and many others come to one conclusion, just like Cas had said: he’s done so much for Dean, and he’ll keep doing it no matter what. The fact has Dean’s heart fluttering against his ribs delicately, like some butterfly trying to fly away only to find itself restrained by a pane of glass.

“I don’t doubt that you will sacrifice yourself for him, Cassie.” Gabe seems less on edge now, realizing something that Dean is unaware of, “I guess it’s in your nature to.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asks cautiously, and both of the older angels turn to look at him.

Cas just stares at Dean, his blue eyes focused on him fully as Gabe speaks, “I’m guessing you already know that Cassie here is an alpha angel. A rare one, considering most seraphs are just plain betas. However, I believe that Cassie here was chosen to be special because, as he told and proved to you countless times, he’s an angel of God. He’s meant to smite his enemies with a single touch if he chooses to… But I think the biggest thing is, is that all of this was supposed to happen in the first place.”

Cas just blinks for a moment, quietly mumbling, “Excuse me… I must continue repairing Dean's bedroom…” and disappears into thin air.

“What was that all about?”

Gabe smirks, obviously entertained by Cas’ new found shyness, “He’s nervous about this subject… You see, a lot of angels knew about you two hookin’ up before it even happened.”

Dean quirks a brow, but says nothing.

“I remember when you guys were first mentioned up in Heaven. Michael had just struck down Lucifer onto Earth, and he was speaking to all of the angels about it. He warned us that Lucifer would try to fight again, but after a long time had passed and after he gained influence and power.”

“You’re talkin’ about when he just started makin’ demons…”

“Exactly.” Gabe supplies, sitting in one of the chairs and sighing as he relaxes, “You see, I was getting ready to get the hell out of dodge when that shit storm started brewing. I’m kind of like you in that way, Dean-o. I don’t like seein’ my kin get slaughtered… Anyways, I planned on leaving shortly after Lucifer fell, but that’s of course when Michael started forming a game plan, so I stayed and listened to it just in case.”

Dean furrows his brow, “I don’t understand how this is about Cas and I.”

Gabe rolls his eyes lightly, “I’m gettin’ there, Dean-o. To cut things short, Michael spoke about you and Sam. He said that eventually you two would be born, and you were both his and Lucy’s true vessels. He said that he would use you and Lucy would use Sam, and that through you two they’d finish their argument once and for all. But, there was a catch to his plan.”

“What was that?”

“Castiel.”

Dean sits up, “What do you mean?”

Gabe sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, “It was when Dad used to talk to us. Right after Michael finished his speech about using you as his vessel, Daddy just yelled straight to us.”

Dean doesn’t think he can say anything at this point.

“Dad said that he didn’t want another war, that he didn’t want an apocalypse. He cared about humans too much to have a chance of losing them when his angels were so jealous of them. Dad spoke of you becoming an angel instead of being a vessel, so that way no second war would ever have to happen and his humans and angels would be safe. He said that once you became one, Lucifer wouldn't want to make a move because he'd realize that there was a chance of losing his perfect vessel, and there'd be no way for him to win the war while using a hand-me-down. So, if you turned angel as an example and also to keep Michael from using you, Lucy would lose his motivation to use Sam.”

“So you’re sayin’ that God _wanted_ me to become a bag of dicks?”

Gabe snorts at the label, but nods, “Yeah, he did. Michael wasn’t too happy about it after he found out… It took him a few years, maybe a thousand or two, but he made a backup plan to challenge Dad’s.”

Dean shuffles slightly on the couch, “And that was?”

“He was going to take you as a mate.”

“What?” Dean blinks, “You mean… what?”

“Yeah I know, the most powerful angel in Heaven- in _existence-_ wanted your dick and still might. Congrats.” Gabe waves a hand off dismissively as confetti flutters around Dean for a second until it disappeared, “But knowing Dad, he upped him one again right after Michael talked about making you his mate. There’s only one reason an angel can’t take a mate. It’s because the one they're after already has one.”

Dean tilts his head, “How is that really possible? I mean, the only way he could ensure that was…” Dean’s eyes widen.

“Yep. To make an angel specifically for you, that way Michael couldn’t argue over taking you as a mate.”

Dean’s too shocked to say anything.

Gabe smiles, “Yeah, that’s right, Dean-o. Cassie here is the angel that was made for _you._ ” he laughs, “I just realized- it’s a match made in Heaven!”

Dean jumps off of the couch as Gabe calls after him.

 

**…**

 

Castiel fixes the sheets over Dean’s bed with precision. He wants to make Dean’s room as pristine as he can, especially for all that's happened. Humans call it an “unspoken apology” or some other term that Castiel doesn’t really understand all too well. He’s never understood humans as well as other angels. In fact, he didn’t even get along with the other angels in the Garrison all too well, either.

The seraph pulls the cleaned cloth over the end of the mattress with some sense of finality, taking a breath that he doesn’t need as he stares at the room that is for Dean Winchester.

The walls are covered in weapons and ritual related items, which Castiel finds a little odd. He believed that most humans put things called “band posters” or pictures up. On a random thought, Castiel wonders if any room that Dean lived in was decorated in such a way. He supposes it was when Dean lived with Bobby as a teen, but he remembers that Dean was commonly attending hunts with Mr. Singer or John whenever the opportunity arose, so there was not much time for interior decorating.

Before you ask, _yes_ … Castiel had watched over Dean long before he had to pull him from Hell, and _no,_ he will not inform Dean of this _ever._ Besides, Castiel doesn't want to give the wrong impression to the one person whose opinion on him matters for once. He supposes the only reason he even watched over Dean was his knowledge of knowing he was going to have to raise him from Hell later on.

The angel is about to recall the image of Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala at the age of sixteen after his first solo hunt, when the man himself barges into the room.

“Cas-” Dean notices the state of his room and pauses for a moment to take in the sparkling wood and freshly polished flooring, but then he shakes his head and continues with speaking, “Cas, we need to talk.”

“I am assuming that this is over what Gabriel had spoken to you about in the other room?”

Dean nods, biting his lower lip for a second before closing his eyes and sighing, “Cas, I… All that he said n’ stuff… I need to know if it’s true or not.”

“That I was specifically brought into existence for you? Then yes, Dean. It is true.”

Dean blinks, and by the gentle sway of his knees Castiel guesses that this is something complex and tough to process. The seraph guides Dean onto the bed with care, his exhales rushed as they ghost over Castiel’s form.

“Dean, are you alright?”

Jade irises, ones that Castiel remember from the first time that they opened, stare at him intensely, “I just- I don’t understand it, Cas… Why me? Why you? Why us?”

“Those are a lot of questions, Dean…” the older angel gently rubs Dean’s arms to offer comfort, the omega’s pheromones sending off waves of internal panic, “Some, I’m afraid, I cannot answer. I wish I could, but… this is a complicated thing. You and I, we’re are a complicated thing.”

“Do we have to be? …” Dean whispers, and Castiel can see the slight quiver to his frame as Dean’s eyes go down to the alpha’s lips.

“I don’t know.” Castiel lets his thumbs trace random shapes onto Dean’s flesh as he speaks, “I was built, inch by inch, for you, Dean. I was drawn to you from the first time we met. I pulled you from Hell, and I knew. I knew why I never wanted to take another mate, I knew why I wasn’t interested in courting or any of the usual urges during mating season… It’s because there is only ever been one person that I’ve cared for in such a way, and that’s you, Dean.”

Without warning, Dean’s wings unsheath themselves, causing the tee Dean is wearing to fly off as his right wing catches the fabric in between its feathers. Castiel stares at the appendages, the limbs laying low as large amounts of oil run off, and Dean’s shirt soaks up some of it as it hangs off of a wing almost comically.

“I, uh-” Dean blushes heavily, his cheeks red, “I didn’t mean to do that…”

“It’s…” Castiel tries not to lean in and lick the liquid off of the dampened feathers, “alright, Dean. You have no control over them yet.”

As Castiel swipes his tongue over his lips, the limbs quiver and bend themselves outwards towards him as even more oil seeps out of the glands. Pheromones slam into Castiel’s senses, and the alpha groans as he grips onto the bed tightly.

“Is… is something wrong?” Dean asks carefully, “I’m not, like- hurting you, am I?”

“No, Dean, you’re just-” Castiel realizes that there’s oil dripping onto the sheets and his hands, and words are stripped from his mind.

The angel wastes no time, pushing Dean down onto the mattress and sucking in a deep breath along the juncture of Dean’s shoulder and neck. A slight growl slips between his lips at the sweet, heavy scent, and he licks a long line up Dean’s neck till it reaches his jaw.

“Cas…” Dean breathes out, relaxing underneath the alpha easily, his wings twitching as Castiel moves towards them.

Castiel growls low, an order that Dean’s instincts will understand without words. Dean seems surprised as his wings lay lax and stretched on the mattress, awaiting Castiel’s touch. The alpha purrs at the sight.

“Cas? …” Dean sounds like he’s anxious about what is going to happen next, “Cas, what are you-”

Dean’s words are cut off as Castiel licks the oil gland on his wing. The omega’s spine arches slightly off of the mattress into Castiel’s torso as he breathes a needy whine. The alpha takes the tip of his tongue and traces the outline of the joint in Dean’s left wing, and the omega shifts and pants beneath him ever so sweetly.

“God, Cas-” Dean groans, his head hitting the mattress as he exhales harshly, “seriously, for someone who’s barely explored sex, you certainly know what you’re doin’...”

“I have witnessed human and angelic copulation before, Dean.” Castiel answers simply, “I am not uninformed. I just haven’t had the reason to use that knowledge until now.”

Dean smiles as he looks at Castiel happily, “Of course not… You’ve always given me the vibe that you knew more than you were willing to show.”

Castiel tilts his head, “How so?”

“That one night that we were going to trap Raphael.” Dean’s grins grows, “I brought you to that place with all of the girls, and one of ‘em named Chasity zoned in on you.”

“Ah yes. The one whose father ran off because of his job at the post office.”

Dean chuckles lightly, “Yeah, Cas. Her. Anyways, even though you looked a little freaked out at the fact some girl wanted to give you a fun time, I knew that you weren’t afraid because you didn’t know what to do.”

“How is that?”

“Because,” Dean says easily as Castiel looms over him, their gazes locked together, “I’ve seen guys who don’t know what they’re doin’, and I’ve seen guys who are freakin’ out because they don’t want to have sex. It’s a night and day difference.”

Castiel just tilts his head further.

Dean laughs softly before speaking, and his eyes move down to Castiel’s torso, his hands coming up to start undoing the buttons on the seraph's suit- “You kept glancin’ at me as she dragged you away… The look in your eyes, it… I knew. You didn’t want Chasity to take you back there, to undress you, to make you feel good…” Dean’s deft fingers undo the last button, and the palms of his hands slide down the alpha’s sides to rest at his belt buckle, and Dean gives a small smile as he starts to separate the ends of the belt, “You didn’t want her hands on you, her skin pressed against yours… She wasn’t who you really wanted… Still isn’t.”

Castiel is about to speak when his belt comes apart, and Dean grins almost devilishly as his fingertips move to the small metal zipper and its slider. The omega gives a small exhale, one that reaches up to Castiel’s face and causes the air around him to heat up by several degrees. Dean’s eyes look up under his eyelashes, their gaze holding something playful that isn’t exactly something innocent.

“Dean?” Castiel asks quietly, “What are you doing?”

“This time, it’s about you.” Dean answers simply, as if Castiel should already know this by now, “I’m gonna make you feel good, Cas.”

Castiel is about to question what that means when Dean pushes against him a little bit.

The alpha stands up in confusion, only to realize that the space he’s put between himself and Dean is soon lost as Dean drops to his knees, looking up through his curled eyelashes to smirk up at Castiel. Air rushes out of the alpha’s lungs- even though as an angel, he would be completely fine without inhaling or exhaling- as he feels Dean nuzzle his nose near the fly of the seraph’s slacks.

“Dean, I don’t…”

“Shush, Cas.” Dean whispers, the words getting panted out against Castiel’s newly exposed skin as Dean slides down the fabric as if it offended him, “Just let yourself go, okay? Just… just feel this… Don’t question it…”

Castiel wants to ask Dean what he’s doing, if he needs to prepare himself or do something during this at least, but words are lost to moans as Dean’s lips find his flesh. It’s above the hem of Castiel’s plain, white boxers- and Castiel can’t help but enjoy the feeling of Dean’s pink lips on him. However, before any more pecks from those perfect lips press against Castiel’s waist, he’s awestruck as he looks down to find Dean taking his teeth to bite cloth and pull Castiel’s boxers off of his groin as if having anything covering it up was a sin.

“Dean…” Castiel breathes out, and reaches out to run his fingers through the locks of dirty blonde hair that is damp with sweat and water from his shower earlier, “You’re-”

Dean silences Castiel by taking him past his perfectly curved, pert lips, and a startled gasp tumbles out over Castiel’s lips as his omega begins to use his mouth in the most sinful way possible. Castiel’s knees grow slightly weak at the pace that Dean sets for him- nothing but “suck, bob, suck” and an occasional flick of tongue near the tip that swirls and draws long moans out of the seraph.

“You look good like this, Dean…” Castiel compliments dirtily, his mind almost reeling at how he sounds as Dean’s head moves up and down, up and down on Castiel’s sensitive flesh, “You’re taking it fairly well…”

Dean comes off with wet pop that causes Castiel’s eyes to flutter shut and a long groan to rumble in his chest as Dean purrs out, “That’s because I want to take it, Cas… I want all of it- I want all of you.”

“Have you done this before?” Castiel wonders, images of Dean appearing before in his mind- other people in bed with him, other people touching him- and a possessive growl rips its way out of Castiel’s throat without him expecting it to form.

Dean smirks as he realizes that the alpha is a little angry over the idea of any other people getting to see Dean like this- getting to experience him like this- and he smiles sweetly with his lips shiny and plump from earlier activities, “Might have asked a girl or two on how it’s done… Read a magazine on it… Watched porn…”

“You learned how to correctly give oral stimulation?” Castiel tilts his head in slight confusion, “What for?”

“Maybe I had my mind on somethin’... Or someone.”

Castiel instantly pulls Dean up onto the mattress in seconds, his vice on Dean’s hips rough as he growls, “ _Who._ ”

It’s not a question- it’s a demand- and it has Dean keening on the bedspread despite his desire to seem confident in taking the reigns on this venture.

“Y-You…” the omega exhales, his eyelids covering half of his irises as he exhales against Castiel’s face, his hips rocking forward subconsciously, “It was for you…”

Castiel pulls back in surprise, “You had feelings for me before you became an angel?”

“Course I did.” Dean’s wings spread alongside his legs, and it seems as though he doesn’t notice his movements as he begins to partially present himself to the alpha as he speaks, “I just didn’t make a move because you were like… practically asexual for cryin’ out loud. Whenever we came across cases or hunts that involved sexual stuff, you’d always pale and flap your ass out of there at the first chance you got…”

“That’s because I could sense what those witches or other vile creatures had done. I could see their past actions as more so than just a stain on a motel mattress, Dean.” Castiel lowers himself then, his legs coming in between Dean’s knees and causing them to spread further apart as Dean watches him carefully, “I could tell exactly what they had done, and with you in the room… I suppose my imagination got the better of me, and it required me to leave before I turned those fantasies into a reality.”

Dean smirks, “Of course I’d be like, your wet dream or somethin’.”

“In some sense, I suppose you are.”

With that line, Dean moans, his head moving back onto the mattress to expose his thinner and lighter neck as his back arches a few inches off of the bed. The alpha can’t really hold himself back after that, his hands greedily exploring Dean’s reformed-by-grace skin as raven wings flare out above him in a dominant display.

“God, Cas-” Dean mewls wantonly, “ _your wings-”_

The alpha growls, lowering his wings until his feathers brush along Dean’s lightly. The touch causes a spark to start in the appendage, only to grow into a bolt and buzz that spreads out through the rest of his form to collect hot and heavy between his hips.

Dean almost wails, his head flying back in a silent scream as his muscles twitch and waves of oil and slick pool up underneath him to soak into the grace-cleaned sheets. Castiel’s eyes widen at the sight- at the erotic and delicious smell that is Dean Winchester- and his tongue darts out to wetten his lips quickly as Dean pants down below.

“Holy fuck…” Dean huffs, his chest rising and falling heavily as his eyes open partially to stare at the ceiling objectively, “Cas… fuck that felt amazing…”

“Is your heat hurting you?” Castiel asks suddenly, remembering that omegas can have cramps or aches, that sometimes the literal heat that comes with a heat can cause them to feel sluggish or disconnected from themselves, “You’re not feeling sick or anything, are you?”

Dean shakes his head, a lazy smirk plastering itself over his swollen lips, “It’s quite the opposite, actually…”

Castiel nods, “I was just concerned is all… You seem to be producing a lot of fluids…”

Dean greedily moans at that, and Castiel quirks an assessing brow.

Dean, however, notices this, and blushes heavily as his eyes dart down to his flushed chest, “Oh, uh, sorry… Just- I’m not quite used to gettin’ really wet when I’m horny, but… seems like I enjoy that a lil’ bit…”

Now it’s Castiel’s turn to growl hungrily.

Dean grins, “Like that, Cas? Like it when I get all hot n’ slick for you? Practically leaking- _begging_ for you?”

Castiel’s chin drops against his chest as he moans, his eyes closing as Dean begins to rub up against him slowly as he just keeps talking about his body’s new changes-

“Like it when my wings get all covered in oil? Like it when they’re so coated that they just drip for you?” Castiel shudders as he exhales heavily, and he’s glad that Dean has already undone his dress pants because the strain that would be on the fabric and his quickly swelling flesh would more than likely be suffocating and cruel- “What about down below, huh? I don’t think you even properly tasted me last time-”

That’s it for Castiel.

He snarls, lifting Dean’s legs in seconds to drape over his shoulders as he sinks to his knees. Dean lets out a gasp of shock, one that quickly turns into a long, heated moan as the alpha spreads his legs apart and lowers his face. His body is so close to Dean’s soft form that whenever he exhales, the hot air comes back to his face, saturated in Dean’s heavy scent.

“Cas…” Dean shifts minutely, more than likely self-conscious with Castiel’s new angle at the situation, and Castiel watches as more slick begins to coat the once clean bedspread, “Cas, uh… would you mind tellin’ me what you’re doin’?”

“I agree with you.”

“On what?”

“About earlier, when we first had sex…” Castiel runs a few fingers down Dean’s plumper, inner left thigh softly, mesmerized as the femininely-curved flesh twitches under his curious fingertips, “I’m going to taste you properly this time.”

Dean makes a pleading noise, and his sweet scent practically grows in strength around the alpha. Castiel, however, growls as his tongue flicks out past his lips to get a taste of Dean’s slick better than he had the first time he had ever gotten to do this. In his curiosity, several fingers join Castiel in his search for Dean's flavor.

Castiel’s eyes flutter closed at the taste. It’s a little salty, but somehow sweet. It sticks to his tongue and soaks into the taste buds, and Castiel moans lowly at the fact that Dean Winchester was specified to do this now, unlike before when he was a human. Quickly, Castiel takes his slickened fingers and slips them past his chapped lips, and he groans at the savory taste of his mate in heat. He hears Dean make a pleading noise, and more sweet fluid slides down Dean's leg like some miraculous offering for the seraph. The alpha snarls then, ripping his licked fingers from his mouth and going back to the source.

On the mattress, Dean howls. His hands hit the sheets with force as curses fall over his lips in an endless stream, and his hips softly push against Castiel’s tongue as it explores. The alpha purrs happily, eyes half-lidded as he practically goes into a trance. His tongue laps at Dean almost lucidly, similar to that of a kitten getting milk after a nap, and Dean's body is extremely eager to feed him till he's full.

Dean’s hand snakes down to wrap itself on the edge of the bed, the sheets getting bunched up in a tight fist as Dean grips onto it. His hand remains there as Castiel keeps tasting, feeling his mate move against him as he makes small keening noises as his back arches from the mattress. His hips move down almost instinctively, practically having sex with Castiel's tongue.

“Cas…” it’s a drawn out, but quiet moan- completely contrasting those that have preceded it.

Castiel pulls away then, still in a daze, and he licks his lips lazily as Dean pants heavily. The alpha takes two fingers and swipes some slick onto them, coming over to Dean’s face to see that his lips are red and slightly parted, and the alpha takes the opportunity to slip his slickened fingers past the omega’s lips. Almost immediately, Dean reacts. He takes a second or two for realizing what Castiel expects of him, and then he’s practically following the unspoken order like he'll die if he doesn't. Dean’s tongue swipes over Castiel’s fingers, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks on the alpha’s flesh delicately and let's his eyelids become heavy with arousal. Castiel comes down to Dean’s mouth, pulling his fingers from the omega and bringing his lips down on them instead. Dean moans into the kiss, his back arching into Castiel’s torso as his wings flutter and twitch at his sides.

As the alpha pulls away to gain a breath of much needed air, nearly making a noise as he tastes Dean’s slick on his lips, the omega whines and stretches his wings outwards, groaning, “Touch, Cas- touch…”

It’s then that Castiel realizes just how far Dean is into this wave of his stubborn, but lovely, heat. Dean’s eyes are nearly completely golden as Castiel stares at them, practically mesmerized by the metallic shine of Dean’s new iris color.

“Dean?” he asks curiously, wondering just how far his mate might be when it comes to interacting with him in ways other than sex.

“A-Alpha…” Dean moans, a shaky hand coming up to grasp onto Castiel’s trench coat, “Cas… _my_ Cas...”

“Dean, are you alright? You’re still not in pain, are you?”

Dean stares at Castiel then, his breathing still erratic as Castiel assess just how disconnected Dean is at the moment.

Dean, however, has another plan as he grapples onto Castiel’s trench coat without warning, flipping them over until Castiel is on the mattress and he is above the seraph. The omega’s wings tremble as more oil works its way down the curvature of soaked feathers, light glinting off of them as they shift against Dean’s back restlessly.

“N-Need…” Dean barely manages, his head hung down against his chest as Castiel watches on carefully, “You…”

Castiel is about to ask Dean what he means by that exactly, but words escape the alpha as Dean maneuvers him until the omega has the seraph inside of him. Castiel throws his head back against the bed, the sensation of his mate around him just too much to process outright.

Dean, however, seems to be completely fine. His hips roll down onto Castiel’s waist, and he throws his head back as he gets exactly what he was looking for. The alpha below lets Dean take the reigns, enjoying the sight of Dean rutting up against him with his mouth agape and neck exposed perfectly. His hands grip onto Dean’s curved hips greedily, enjoying the feeling of the bones underneath moving as Dean pleases himself using Castiel’s body.

Moments later, Dean’s wings spread out above him, and Castiel takes a moment to stare at the beautiful sight as Dean tightens around his flesh with an audible moan. The alpha brings a hand up to card through Dean’s wet feathers as the omega cries out, draping himself over Castiel’s chest as his body trembles with aftershocks.

Castiel rolls his hips up into Dean, the omega gripping onto him and keening at the friction. His wings lay flattened against his back, open for Castiel to touch so as he pleases, and the alpha decides that messing with Dean’s wings at the moment would probably be too much for him. So instead of licking or feeling like he wants to, Castiel takes his ebony wings and places them against the brown ones, rubbing them soothingly with his own as Dean groans softly.

The omega’s skin is sweaty and hot against Castiel’s as he rocks into Dean’s form, his hands holding onto Dean’s sides to make sure he doesn’t slide off. Dean just lays on top of Castiel- spent, tired, horny- and lets him take control back as his heat makes him submissive and completely pliant. In short, Dean is like putty at the moment, and his pheromones demand Castiel to take charge.

Words are lost to them both as Castiel begins thrusting erratically, having nothing but long, breathy moans escape him as the alpha loses it. Heat spills inside of Dean, the omega purring at that fact as he rubs himself against his mate, and Castiel groans as his head lolls back. His attention is only back onto Dean when the omega begins peppering kisses all over Castiel’s stretched neck and moving hoods hold against Castiel's to milk him as much as he can, his walls tightening and flexing around the alpha perfectly.

The seraph takes his wings and cocoons Dean against his chest, the omega snuggling into him easily as his purr grows in volume. The alpha climax's three more times, each one carefully tended to by Dean until Castiel can feel how full the omega is as Dean begins to tire out and relax. He's completely sated now.

“Rest, Dean…” Castiel puts two fingers against Dean’s forehead, and by the changes in Dean’s breathing pattern and heart rate, Castiel knows for a fact that the omega is asleep as he pets his hair affectionately, “Your body is about to undergo a few more changes…”

 

**…**

 

Sam storms in through the bunker door, angered words slipping past his gritting teeth to be hissed under his breath.

“Sam-Sam!”

Sam finds Gabe standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a plate of hot food in his hands that Sam is guessing is the archangel’s attempt at a peace offering, “I made you some food!”

Before replying, Sam takes in the archangel’s appearance while he still can. Gabe’s hair is still slicked back just like always, and a pink apron adorns his waist. Sam’s pretty sure that there’s chocolate on the corner of Gabe’s mouth- more than likely a habit formed from his trickster days- that’s quickly swiped up with a pink tongue. Sam notices that Gabe’s wings are held up in anticipation for the acceptance of his offering; the cream and gold feathers slightly twitching in their place as he awaits Sam’s answer.

“Not hungry.” Sam growls after taking a step forwards, and he pushes past Gabriel to head into the living room.

Gabe takes a few seconds to speak quietly, “You’re gonna turn down my food? … I didn’t even use my grace to fix it…”

“Oh, so you actually didn’t use your powers to perform some magic trick?”

“No… but it’s not like that-”

“Then what is it like, Gabriel?” Sam sees the droop in his wings, the wideness of his eyes- the hurt written all over him- “Is it a game? Is it strategy? I can’t fucking tell with you anymore. You always liked pulling the wool over my eyes at every chance you got. Still do, apparently…”

Gabe looks down towards his plate of food- Sam’s favorite of garden salad and grilled chicken- as if it’s at fault, “I never… I never meant to make you angry, Sam…”

“I’m guessing that you meant to just fool me or something? It’s just- I got tired of being lied to and tricked by you… Especially now…”

The archangel doesn’t look up from the still steaming food, “No, I… I can’t help it. Jokes are how I cope with things, Sam. It’s how I got by when my family practically slaughtered each other.”

Sam scoffs, “So it makes it okay to fuck with people? It makes it okay to fake your death and to make me feel like I’m fucking _responsible?”_

“Sam-”

“Does it make it okay for you to wait for fucking years to tell me that it was all fake- that every ounce of guilt, every fucking drop of blood that I had given for you, all the tears I shed because I felt like I caused you to be murdered by your own brother- was all for _nothing?_ All pointless because you weren’t really gone?” Sam growls lowly, hands balled up into fists against his sides.

Gabe closes his eyes, looking utterly defeated as the food disappears into thin air- just like Gabe did until he decided to appear on Sam’s doorstep like some miracle when it was all an illusion- “I had to fake my death, Sam, because Lucifer was gaining ground instead of losing it. I was trying to keep you and Dean safe-”

“Oh yeah-” Sam gives a quick, fake laugh- “like that did anything for us. We practically got mauled to death several times and I never had any sign that you interfered. You just disappeared again and went to God knows where so you wouldn’t have to lift a damn finger-”

“I did more than you know!” Gabe snaps, his golden wings raising themselves in anger, “I had to find a way to get Lucifer away from Earth- away from humans- but especially, away from you!”

Sam doesn’t say anything, but his glare is venomous.

“Aren’t you forgetting that you’re his vessel!?” Gabe yells, his wings still moving upwards, almost dwarfing Sam as he stands his ground, “Because I honestly think you are! Lucifer was finding ways to get you to say yes, Sam, and I had to find ways to stall him so he wouldn’t-” Gabe’s face falters, emotions that Sam has never seen on the archangel before fly over his face in seconds- “so he wouldn’t _take_ you…”

Sam loses some of his anger, but he’s still furious as he speaks, “You sound self-righteous now, don’t you?”

“And you sound like an _ass!”_ Gabe counters, and Sam can hear the hurt in his voice.

Before Sam can retort with anything else, he sees the tears rolling down Gabe’s face, and he’s awestruck. Gabriel’s never cried before- like… _ever._

“Gabe?”

The archangel wipes away at his face with vigor, “Just- don’t…”

“But you never cry…”

“You never let anything go…”

Sam glares at Gabe for that, and sighs, “I’m going to my room now.”

“Sam-” the youngest Winchester turns on his heel, heading towards his personal space in the bunker as Gabe runs after him, “Sam, wait!”

“You said to let it go, Gabriel!” he shouts back, and slams his door in the archangel’s face, “So that’s what I’m doing!”

Sam can hear Gabe press himself against the door, “Sam, just let me in…”

Sam scoffs, “Surprised you haven’t even teleported yourself in here yet, to be honest.”

Suddenly, Sam’s face is full of Gabe’s.

“Shit!” Sam falls back onto his bed abruptly, “I didn’t say you fucking _could,_ you little shit!”

Gabe doesn’t seem phased, and he just stands at the end of the bed staring at Sam.

“So what are you going to do now? Stare at me all day?” Sam huddles himself on his bed, angered that the archangel just keeps deciding to pop in on him when he doesn’t want a visit.

“I don’t know.” Gabe says in a level voice, “Do you want me to?”

“Hell no!” Sam yells, “That’s creepy! Just-” Sam rubs a hand over his face, “is there something you have to say? Because if there is, I suggest getting it out while I’m still willing to listen to you.”

“I just want to say that I’m sorry.”’

The youngest Winchester blinks, “Okay.”

Gabe just looks at him.

“What are you expecting? An instant ‘I forgive you’ or somethin?” Sam shakes his head with an angered smile stretching his lips, “Dammit, Gabe- you have to be in some fantasy land if you were thinkin’ that I was going to do that.”

“I wasn’t expectin’ you to forgive me outright, Sam. However, that doesn’t mean I’m not going to let you know that I feel bad about all of this.”

 

“Bad?” Sam echoes, “Is that all you feel? You know, Gabe, I thought you were dead for a while now. I accepted it- I accepted that I was at fault because we were in that hotel and made you show up when things went south- I accepted the fact that you were gone and that there wasn’t some little card up your sleeve to bring you back. But you waited until I had already buried it under to fucking dig it up again? That’s like waiting for a wound to fully heal only so you can cut it right back open!”

Gabe looks towards the floor, “I know, alright? I just- things had calmed down and I missed you so much…”

The hunter just crosses his arms and huffs an irritated breath.

“I know that maybe you’re mad at me-”

“ _Maybe?”_ Sam hisses as he glares once more, “You left your last fucking words in a damn porno, Gabe! I had to sit through you fucking random mirages for several hours to find out what you had to tell me!”

Gabe deflates instantly, “I meant for Dean to watch that… it was a joke...”

Sam jumps off of the bed, “So you didn’t even have time or the thought to make something instead of that damn film!? It must be a running theme because you didn’t even think about how I felt when I watched Lucifer fucking stab you! All of that, including the Erotica thing or whatever, only to find out now that you aren’t dead and I wasn’t even given fucking closure from you!”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen-”

“Of course you didn’t! It was all an accident!” Sam throws his arms up into the air, “It was just a fucking joke that went horribly wrong for everyone but you! Because that’s all this has ever been! A damn punchline! Some… some dinner show for you to watch and laugh at!”

Gabe closes in the space between himself and Sam, “You’re getting it all wrong, Sam…”

Sam quirks a brow, watching as Gabe’s wings shift on his back slightly, “Mhm, I totally am… Now, if you could leave, that’d be great.”

Gabe bites his bottom lip, “You don’t want to talk to me? …”

“No.” Sam turns and goes to the door, opening it and holding it back as he gestures towards the opening, “I don’t want to be lied to again.”

“You weren’t-”

“Last time I checked, I thought you were dead. Just-” Sam runs his free hand through his hair, sighing and closing his eyes, “just leave, Gabe… I’m tired and I want to sleep, and that certainly isn’t going to happen with you breathing down my neck about how you’re ‘sorry’.”

Gabe looks at the floor once more, bottom lip trembling, voice shaky as he speaks, “T-That’s because I am, Moose…”

God dammit. _God fucking dammit!_

“Don’t you start with that shit…” Sam hisses, “No- don’t-”

Gabe looks up then, eyes watery and red as he inhales roughly, his wings pull close to his frame to make him look smaller and pitiful, and Sam hates himself for it. Hate how he wants to make Gabe feel happy and to remove the tears that are rolling down his cheeks- but he has to stay strong. He has to show Gabe that you can’t just go and fake your death, come back out of nowhere without warning, and expect everything to just be fine and dandy. But tonight may be an exception.

“You’re a piece of work, you know that?” Sam rolls his eyes and shuts the door, getting on top of his bed.

Gabe instantly cheers up, the tears disappearing as he jumps onto the mattress like some small, annoying, cute dog that Sam doesn’t know if he wants to get rid of or keep.

“Am I going to be the little spoon?” he asks excitedly.

Sam shakes his head, “No… Be happy I’m even doing this. Oh- you can sleep by my feet!”

“That’s cruel-” Gabe grimaces, “like putting a dog in time out.”

“That’s what you’re supposed to do, and you are in time out yourself-”

Before Sam knows it, his lap is full of this tiny, golden corgi that’s got Gabe’s hazel eyes. Its butt- or Gabe’s butt?- wags heavily and shakes its whole entire body as Sam quirks a brow. His assumption is confirmed when he looks over to the other side of the bed to find Gabriel missing, and he sighs.

“Are you going to turn into a fucking dog every time I’m mad at you?”

The head tilt that Sam is given speaks volumes: _How often are you gonna be mad at me? Should I stay like this? God damn, I’m cute as shit, aren’t I?_

Sam rolls his eyes and gets underneath his covers, and maybe he falls asleep a little faster with a tiny, corgi-Gabe snuggling into his side, licking at his skin in an apology that Sam may not tell him he accepts…

 

**…**

 

“Dean?”

He doesn’t move- doesn’t think he can.

“Dean, are you awake?”

Dean groans, snuggling into the warmth that he has come to find in his angel, “Yeah, Cas, I am…”

“I thought I should inform you that your heat hasn’t returned…”

“Is that a good thing?”

As a pause of silence passes, Dean decides to crack an eye open to look at the reformed angel.

“Cas, is somethin’ wrong?”

Cas looks over to Dean then, obviously caught up in thought. The alpha takes a hand and runs it through Dean’s hair, the omega finding himself pushing his head into that palm and purring loudly at the contact.

Suddenly Dean pulls away and clears his throat awkwardly, “I, uh- I’m not used to actin’ like a cat…”

“It’s alright, Dean…” he pauses, “I suppose now would be the time to also inform you that your body is not done changing.”

Dean sits up then, sighing in defeat, “What do I have to go through now?”

Cas looks up to Dean seriously, “I believe that you’re carrying.”

“Carrying?”

“Fledglings.” Cas supplies, “The angelic equivalent to a baby.”

“So I’m pregnant.” it’s not a question.

Cas seems slightly hesitant, “Yes…”

“But I’m a guy…” Dean weakly argues, “I don’t… Cas…”

The alpha comes over and places two fingers on Dean’s forehead, and instantly, Dean can hear his own heartbeat, except… it’s doubled?

“That’s the fledgling.” Cas supplies for Dean, and Dean’s hand slowly goes to his flattened stomach, “Conception for angels is completely different when compared to a human’s.”

Dean scoffs, “Yeah, I noticed…”

“You’re panicking.”

“No I’m not.”

“You’re hyperventilating, though.”

 

Dean exhales roughly, and his hand leaves his stomach to join his other one as he cups his face, “Oh god- _oh god-”_

Cas immediately holds Dean close to his chest and Dean shakes against the older angel’s form as he speaks, “Dean, I understand that this is a lot to take in during one sitting-”

“Damn right it is!” Dean pushes Cas away from him, a growl rising in his throat, “We have sex, what, _two damn times_ and I caught! I’m not even supposed to, dammit!”

“I thought I already explained this to you-”

“Maybe I forgot or you didn’t do a good job because now I’m fucking clueless and freaking out!” Dean snaps, his wings flaring behind him angrily- ew, _gross,_ they’re sticky from old oil- and Dean only gets more frustrated, “I haven’t even gotten a chance to get used to this, Cas! A few days ago I was fucking human! I wasn’t some omega, I wasn’t your mate, and I wasn’t pregnant!”

Cas looks hurt, his voice quiet as he speaks, “You regret our mating? …”

Dean deflates almost instantly, biting his bottom lip. In the back of his mind, the buzz comes back to life, but not in a good way. Dean feels its presence and it is pretty much a negative one.

“Maybe I don’t want to be this way, Cas…” Dean says quietly, “Maybe I wanted to keep my body the way it was, or to just not fucking hate myself when I fucking looked in the mirror...”

“Dean-”

“Maybe you just don’t get it because you were meant to be an angel!” Dean snarls at Cas, the alpha’s charcoal wings pulling closer to his back in shock at Dean’s reaction, “Maybe you’re used to usin’ someone else’s body or working in a different set of skin because you were _meant_ to! But not me, Cas!”

Dean begins to go to the bathroom, Cas following him the whole way- “Dean, please-”

“I don’t wanna hear it, Cas!” Dean turns to face Cas for a single second to glare at him, but then focuses his attention onto the bath tub as he turns on the hot water- “I just want everything to go back to how it was! Where I was a human and a hunter that didn’t want to get fucked through a mattress because some strange, new voice in my mind tells me I want your knot! Or that I could have sex with a guy at any time without worrying about me getting knocked up!”

Cas places a hand on Dean’s shoulder- the one with his hand print- and Dean shucks it off, “I… I apologize if recent events have made you upset, Dean…”

The air around the two grows heavy with tension, and Dean makes sure the water is steaming as he puts his fingers under it, “Yeah, well… Sorry ain’t gonna fix anythin’ now, Cas…”

“Do you wish to bathe by yourself?”

Of course, even when Dean is fuming at Cas for not exactly informing him, the bastard makes sure to ask Dean if he’s comfortable with his presence… God dammit…

Dean just nods, knowing that if he speaks, his voice will more than likely waiver on him.

The alpha doesn’t say another word, and he leaves after pressing a chaste kiss onto Dean’s bare shoulder. Dean has to close his eyes for a moment, trying to fight back tears when a small voice appears in his head and asks for more- asks for certain things that humans wouldn’t be able to give or do.

Dean fills the tub about halfway before he clambers into it. Steam clouds up the bathroom and fogs up the mirror, and Dean huddles against himself in the hot water as he trembles.

He heard that pregnant women weren’t allowed to take really hot showers or baths, that it could end up hurting something or- Dean stops the train of thought as he realizes that his hand has once again drifted down towards his stomach.

Dean wraps his arms around himself as he exhales a sob- when did Dean Winchester ever cry so easily?- as he tries to coax himself. He’s supposing that maybe he’s going to have mood swings now, or he’s going to now start craving things like ice cream at two or three in the morning. Dean rocks back and forth slowly, water moving around him as he tries to regain some ground. The omega just sighs after a few minutes, deciding to bathe himself like he had intended.

Dean lathers soap into his hair and lets it sit as he bring forward a wing. Already, his wings look better now that some of the oil has been removed, and Dean is happy for that at least. He takes some soap and gently rubs it into the grain of the feathers under his fingers, nearly groaning at the amount of sticky oil he’s able to remove with a few strokes. Dean soon finds that the water he’s sitting in needs to be drained, and he grimaces at the murky look that certainly wasn’t there beforehand.

It’s only about twenty more minutes of work, and Dean thinks that his wings look relatively decent, and he finishes washing the rest of himself off and wraps a towel around his waist. He wipes away some of the steam on the mirror and sighs, but is surprised to find that his eyes are now fully golden. Panic sets in, and it only worsens when Castiel appears beside Dean and sets a hand on him.

“It is a side effect from the fledgling.” he informs Dean, “It’s so other angels can recognize that you’re an omega, sort of like a warning system just in case someone tries to hurt you. It also informs people that you're developing a fledgling.”

“So they can do what, coddle me?” Dean walks past Cas then, sheathing his wings as he goes towards his dresser, “Honestly, it’s just one more damn thing that changed…”

Cas stands off to the side, allowing Dean to clothe himself as he fumes at his dresser, “I’m sorry that you’re not happy, Dean.”

“I’m more than just unhappy!” Dean decides that putting on clothes isn’t worth it, and he slams the wooden drawer back into place, “I’m scared, I’m disgusted, I’m furious! It’s more than just, ‘I’m havin’ a bad day’, Cas!”

“Is there anything I can do to change that?” Cas offers, and Dean groans, “I could fix the bed for you-”

“I’m sleepin’ on the couch.”

Cas’ face turns serious, “Dean Winchester, you are not sleeping on a couch, especially when-”

“When what?” Dean taunts, “‘You’re pregnant’? Yeah, Cas- I don’t give a damn.”

Before Dean can even take a step further, Cas has him pinned to the floor- Dean’s second voice in his skull has fun with this- and growls. He isn’t as restricting as Dean expected him to be, and his weight isn’t pressing Dean into the floor. In fact, Cas’ hold on him is really light and loose- gentle, even.

“You’re not going to be causing any distress to yourself because you think that things have gone drastically wrong for you, Dean. I apologize profusely for you feeling regretful or saddened by these changes, but they have happened and they are irreversible whether you like it or not. I care about you, Dean, more so than anything I ever have before, and I will be damned if you let yourself go into a harmful fit because of one thing.”

“A fit?” Dean echoes, “Cas- my whole damn body shifted on me! I’m an angel now! What part of that am I supposed to be okay with!?”

“The fact that you’re alive!”

Dean quiets on the floor at that, and looks downwards away from Cas’ gaze.

Cas sighs above Dean, “You act as though all of this is a bad thing when you forget that you were supposed to be dead… You forget that I was holding your body in my arms, watching you bleed out and gasp for air as your body began to let you down… You act as though you were wronged when I saved you, Dean, as if giving a part of myself to you to keep you alive was a nuisance or a mistake…”

“Cas-”

“I truly am sorry that you are not happy with how things have turned out, but I am not going to apologize or regret saving you. Ever. That is something you are tending to neglect noticing.”

Dean feels Cas get off from him, helping Dean up without another word.

The older angel fixes the bed with a single touch of his fingers, and turns to Dean to silently inform him that the sheets were okay for him to sleep in. The omega quietly mumbled a thank you and crawled onto the mattress as Cas watched on, waiting to see if Dean approved of his work or not. Instead of giving him an answer, Dean pulls Cas down onto the bed with, snuggling into his side with a whine of apology.

Dean falls asleep soon after he feels a familiar arm wrap around his waist.

 

**…**

 

Sam wakes up to a tongue enthusiastically licking his face.

“Gabe, stop…” he groans, pushing the corgi-Gabe away from him as he rolls over, “M’tired…”

Gabe just comes back full force, jumping onto Sam’s side and yipping loudly as his tiny paws dance all over the human.

“I just wanna sleep!” Sam argues, pushing Gabe off of him again several times before making a sound of pure frustration, “Gabe, if you don’t stop, I’m going to take you to the vet to get you neutered.”

Instantly, Gabe stalls on his assault and gives a weary whine. Of course he’d be worried of his nuts getting chopped off.

“That’s better.” Sam smiles, and he easily falls back into his slumber.

 

**…**

Castiel watches as Dean twitches and shifts in his sleep. He’s quite worried for his mate if he’s honest.

He wasn’t quite expecting the complete denial and or meltdown that Dean had over the news that he was expecting, and Castiel believes that there is some fault on his part. Maybe if he had explained angelic coupling better, Dean wouldn’t have reacted so badly, or have at least known what he was getting into fully. However, Castiel does remember telling Dean that pregnancy was a possibility, and he is aware that Dean knew the basics of sex anyhow from all of his previous interactions involving it and the females of his past species.

That still doesn’t stop the wave of guilt that washes over Castiel as he notices Dean holding a hand against his abdomen subconsciously, and he wonders if Dean is even aware of what this all means. The seraph is supposing that now since Dean is aware that he and Castiel have a fledgling on the way, that questions will arise and the alpha will have to answer them, but a little doubt in the back of Castiel’s mind makes him cautious.

He doesn’t know if Dean will take to these new changes well, either. Dean turning into an omega was enough for him to go overboard, so it’s reasonable for Castiel to feel slightly hesitant when it comes to this whole debacle.

Dean stirs a little on the mattress, and Castiel can feel the fledgling growing in strength within Dean’s grace, and he even notices that Dean’s stomach is already slightly distended.

“I suppose the term ‘stuck in a sinking boat’ could apply to this situation…” Castiel murmurs, and he tries to ease the guilt in his chest by comforting Dean as he groans from the fledgling’s developments.

 

**…**

 

When Dean awakens, it’s to the stark sound of Cas snarling loudly.

“Wha- Cas?” Dean sits up from the bed, finding the reason for Cas’ apparent hostility standing at the end of the bed.

“You are not welcome here, Michael.” Cas hisses, his wing beginning to shield from Michael’s curious stare.

“I just wanted to see how my precious vessel was doing now that he’s got a little one on the way.” Michael says in a tone that grates on Dean’s nerves, only worsening as he keeps on talking, “How does it feel, Dean? Magical? Like you’re glowing?”

Dean rolls his eyes even though Michael’s view is blocked by the dark feathers of his mate, “You’re a fucking piece of work, you know that? I mean, wanting to wear me is one thing, but this? Damn, Michael- I wouldn’t have pegged you for the fetish type.”

Cas suppress a chuckle as Michael growls quietly, “That’s no way to speak to me, Dean Winchester-”

“And that is no way to speak to my mate, Michael.” Cas goes back to being his over-protective self, “Your presence is unwanted and very much pointless. Now leave.”

“What is a tiny little seraph like you going to do to me?” Michael scoffs, “Are you going to snap your fingers and make me appear in a field of flowers?”

Dean growls- hiding his surprise from the sound as his wings raise threateningly behind him, “Michael, you should listen to my mate and go before I do something.”

There’s a laugh from the archangel, “Like you can, Dean. You’re still getting used to your powers-”

Dean snaps his fingers on impulse, and instantly, Michael’s brow furrows. He opens his mouth, his throat obviously working to make sounds as nothing escapes it. His face pales, and he begins to basically mouth words or threats towards Dean angrily.

“Now that I’ve gotten your ass to shut up,” Dean hears Cas chuckle, “I’m going to give it to you straight. I see you here again, then I’m going to take more than just your voice. I’m not going to allow a perv like you around my mate or _any_ member of my family for your sick little piss match with your brother. And I swear to God- the one that planned on me to be an angel so you couldn’t have me- I will slaughter you myself if you hurt my kid or try to use him or her for your needs, you got that?”

Michael looks unimpressed, and as he begins to silently retort, Dean snaps his fingers again. This time, Michael falls to the floor and struggles through what Dean expects is immense pain.

“I will strip your wings feather by feather, Michael.” Dean’s voice drops an octave lower and he makes sure that Michael is looking at him before he finishes his own threat, “And I will end any chance for your second war, because I will end you myself if you think I’m kidding. _No one_ messes with Dean Winchester’s family, _ever._ Keep note of that.”

Dean snaps his fingers one more time, and Michael has disappeared from his bedroom. Dean falls lax against the mattress, tired from the ordeal as his hand slowly places itself on his stomach.

“I don't think he'll be coming back... Also, I didn’t know you could use your powers yet…” Cas comments, and Dean shrugs.

“I didn’t either.”

Cas comes up to Dean’s side, eyeing Dean’s hand as he slides up against the omega, and Dean sighs.

“If you want to touch it, Cas, you can.”

Without another word, Cas’ hand lands on top of Dean’s in a blur. The alpha’s eyes are wide with amazement, as Dean breathes in and out calmly.

“Well, what should I expect from this, Cas? Other than archangels at the end of my bed, of course.”

Cas visibly stiffens, but he speaks to Dean despite his obvious reluctance, “It takes a month for a fledgling to come to full term.”

Dean tries not to let his fear show as he stares down at his already growing abdomen, “W-What else? …”

“You’ll more than likely begin nesting soon…”

“Nesting?”

Cas doesn’t look at Dean, rather, at the lump underneath his palm, “A pregnant omega makes their own space for themselves when carrying. It’s similar to when a female feline tries to find a quiet and secluded place to have her kits. You, however, will just hide yourself away until the fledgling is born.”

“How long do I have before that happens?”

“A week or two.” Cas comments impassively, rubbing Dean’s new baby bump, “Maybe less than that.”

Dean grimaces, “That’s… reassuring…”

“It is a common thing, Dean.”

“Will I like, set fire to somethin’?” Dean asks tiredly, “Or will I try combusting things with a snap of my fingers?”

Cas tilts his head in confusion, and Dean represses a small smile, “Nesting has no symptoms that cause pyromania.”

Dean just shakes his head.

“You will, however, have the urges to collect fabrics that contain my scent as a comfort mechanism, and you will arrange them in a certain space to your liking. After you’ve made the base for your nest, you’ll slowly put other things inside of or around it that make you comfortable.”

“Such as?”

“It could be anything, Dean.” Cas admits, “Maybe a shirt from your brother, or an air freshener that smells of apple pie. Just something that will make you feel at home.”

There’s this odd tug in Dean’s chest at that comment, but he doesn’t know what it’s from- “Okay, I guess that makes sense… Anything else?”

“You may not want me around…” Cas seems saddened by this, but he continues on with explaining, “Omegas tend to be very protective over their safe havens, and even mates can be too much for them to have around. You may call on me once or twice during the process, but… more than likely your instincts will guide you. I’m afraid the process will be almost a blur or dream to you at certain points, and giving into urges will become habitual.”

Dean nods, knowing that he can’t really fight what’s going on.

He wants to not worry about this- to not worry about some fledgling, or whatever the hell it is, developing inside of him. He just wants to revert to the hunter that he’s always known himself to be; not some omega angel who thinks about an alpha knotting him and giving him a reason to be nesting. It’s strange- like having someone come inside of his skull and rewire it for new things. Dean’s discovered much about his new self lately, and the changes aren’t all exactly welcomed.

“Thanks, Cas…” Dean pulls himself out of the bed despite the growing want to stay inside of it, to take the blankets and make a bundle of warmth out of them- Dean stops the thought.

“Do you need some space?”

Of course Cas would be considerate, and he has known Dean for years now, so he knows what to expect when it comes to Dean processing things that aren’t the easiest pills to swallow.

“Y-Yeah…” Dean stutters, and his arms wrap around himself as Cas quietly leaves the room, shutting the door and leaving Dean to himself.

Before Dean can even think about it, he begins scoping the room out for a private spot, and he surprises himself as he finds two locations that he seems to like. One, is under the bed, and the second is in his closet that he never uses- because honestly, Dean doesn’t have time to hang up his clothes or do any of those pesky, domestic things. The omega crawls underneath the bed, testing out the area for a certain criteria he’s never remembered making, and he settles himself against the wall. The space is nice, he guesses, but his belly is getting too pressed on in the limited space, and he finds that it’s not as comfortable as he would like it to be. In the end, Dean leaves his spot from under the mattress to go inside of his unused closet.

There’s more room here, and it’s darker inside of the closet than his first choice. A satisfied, short purr escapes Dean as he begins to rummage around the closet to make the space better for himself. He ends up dragging the sheets and blanket off of the bed, making a small mound of warm cloth that he settles himself on.

Suddenly, however, Dean becomes fully aware of what he’s doing, and flails slightly when he hears the bedroom door open.

“Dean?”

Shit- it’s Sammy.

Fucking- shit, fuck, damn, ugh!

Dean rushes to burrow his body inside the small mound he’s made for himself, huddling against the fabric to shield himself away as Sammy begins looking for him. Eventually, his confused brother opens the closet door and is slightly shocked by what he sees.

“Dean, what in the hell are you doing?” the youngest Winchester asks, holding the closet door back with a look of uncertainty in his gaze.

Dean shifts slightly, finding himself unhappy with Sammy’s presence despite the small part of him that is glad to see him, “I dunno…”

“Is this some weird type of angel thing?”

“Maybe.”

Sam furrows his brow, “Dean, be honest.”

There’s a small growl from the eldest Winchester, “Sam.”

 

Sammy seems partially taken aback from Dean’s small outburst, but he reigns himself back in check and sighs, “I’m just worried about you, is all… I wanna make sure you’re okay.”

“I am okay, in fact- I’m fine.” Dean snaps irritably, “No go away…”

“You’re being dramatic-”

Dean snarls, and Sammy holds his hands up in mock surrender.

“Fine, I’ll leave… But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to talk to Castiel about this.”

Before Dean can argue, Sammy bolts out of the room to leave Dean huddling in his ‘nest’ among the darkness of his closet.

 

**…**

 

Sam walks into the kitchen to find Castiel staring at Gabe in confusion. It should be mentioned that Gabe is still a corgi at the moment, and is currently laying on his belly asking for a petting session.

“Just ignore him, Cas.” Sam states, and there’s an unhappy bark from Gabe as Sam gains the attention of the other angel, “Besides, I need to talk to you about Dean.”

“Is something wrong?” Castiel seems immediately concerned.

Sam bites his bottom lip for a moment, and shakes his head slowly, “I honestly don’t know… He was huddled in his closet- which he’s never even used before- all wrapped up in blankets. Like- his whole entire bed is stripped of anything.”

Gabe is suddenly back to normal again, his face serious, “Wait- he was doing what?” the archangel glances at Cas for a second as if to confirm something.

“I dunno, it looked like…” Sam’s mind flashes with images of an old nature documentary he watched once over the mating cycles and habits of animals, and he is given several mental pictures that relatively parallel what Dean was doing in his closet- “nesting…”

Both angels are silent.

“It could be something else, but-”

“Cassie.” Gabe’s voice is low, almost angered, “You need to be honest with me right now- was Dean in heat when you two had sex-”

“Ew, gross!” Sam gags despite the situation, but then reels it in for disbelief, “Wait- heat? You mean Dean was, or is-”

Castiel coughs awkwardly, and Sam is stunned into silence.

“Oh my dad- Cassie!” Gabe smacks Castiel’s arm roughly, “That poor boy isn’t even an angel for _two days_ and you already knocked him up!”

Sam’s jaw drops, “What!?”

“It was unintended, I assure you.” Castiel doesn’t look up from the floor, “Things happened and… well… Dean’s heat ended up putting him in a daze, and he sort of took control of the situation…”

Gabe rolls his eyes in disbelief as Sam just watches and listens to the conversation- or argument- as he is too shocked to really mutter anything intelligible, “Of course he did! Gosh damn it, Castiel! You couldn’t have snapped your fingers and summoned a condom or somethin’!?”

Sam retches at the vile comment involving his brother.

“It was not at the forefront of my mind, to be honest.” Cas defends himself sternly, “Dean was too busy trying to-”

“That’s as far as you’re going!” Sam yells, and the angels turn to look at him, causing Sam to take a much needed breath to calm himself as he speaks, “Look, I’m not even used to the idea of my brother bein’ an angel, so would any of you care to explain what the fuck is going on- _without_ any sex details please?”

Gabe takes a glance over to Castiel before coming over to Sam and setting him down. He explains the dynamic system of angels- their roles and traits- and Sam sits silently and listens. Castiel watches on from the side, arms crossed and face impassive as Gabriel speaks.

“So, my brother’s an omega… and he’s pregnant… with Cas’ baby, no less.” Sam summarizes the situation, his mind not fully wrapping around it, even in its simplest form.

“Basically, yes.”

Sam looks over to Castiel then, “So you like, didn’t even think about using protection?”

“You’re going to jump into blaming me as well, Sam?” Cas seems almost betrayed.

“I’m not blaming, just-” Sam sighs, “I would have just liked my brother to be comfortable and informed before something like this happened to him.”

Cas seems put into silence with that line.

Gabe sits on the chair beside Sam, “Well, arguing over Cassie’s decisions isn’t gonna change what happened. Dean’s got a bun in the oven and we need to just figure out a game plan for it.”

“How long do we have?”

“A month.” Gabe answers quietly, “At this rate, maybe less… I’ve never seen an omega nest so fast…”

Sam furrows his brow, “How long does it usually take?”

“A week or more at least… but Dean’s only been pregnant with a fledgling for a day or less and he’s already fallen into that stage.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Sam notices that Castiel hasn’t uttered a word so far.

Gabe focuses on the counter top in front of him, “I don’t know for sure… I’m supposing that Dean is going to have an even shorter carrying time than most omegas… I don’t know if that’s going to work for him or not.”

Sam feels the color drain from his face and hope leave his chest- “Wait… you’re saying that there’s a chance that Dean could die from this?”

“There’s no way we can know for sure until it happens, but… yes.” Gabe answers honestly, “There is a chance, and it’s becoming more and more of a possibility. He may not make it through.”

Castiel disappears, leaving Sam and Gabe alone in the kitchen with heavy hearts and not many options.

 

**…**

 

Castiel appears before someone he never thought he’d turn to, a stench of sulfur in the air as he lands on the ground quietly.

“Ah, Castiel. S’nice to see you.” Crowley turns, a smirk on his face and a lit cigar between his fingers, “Tell me, how is life now that you’ve got your wings back?”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“Oh, it _is,_ darling.” Crowley takes a puff from his cigar with a smile, “I already know what you want.”

Castiel doesn’t say anything. He just glares.

Crowley smirks, “Word does travel fast, Cas. Dean’s now an angel, and apparently he’s carrying one.” Crowley’s mouth widens, “Now, why would you come to me for help if you got your grace back and could easily take care of something yourself?”

“Something’s wrong with Dean…”

“What, exactly?” Crowley waves his cigar around, a trail of smoke leaving its end as it glows with heat, “Maybe I’ll decide if my services are required.”

Castiel grits his teeth, but informs the king of Hell about the situation, “Dean’s pregnancy is not going to plan. It’s progressing too fast, and it may kill him. I need your help to-”

“Keep your precious Winchester alive-” Crowley interrupts, and Castiel scowls, “yes, yes… I know. That’s all it is for your little group of misfits.” Crowley’s voice goes into a mocking tone of desperation, “ _Save them, please! I’ll do anything!”_

Castiel growls.

“Death is a natural part of life, Castiel. It’s common, it’s expected. Stop trying to bend the rules for yourselves because you’re just too attached to even think of letting go.”

“Are you going to help Dean or not?” the seraph hisses out in anger, and Crowley shrugs.

“Depends.” he takes a drag from his cigar, exhaling the smoke over his lips easily, “You know, I’ve always wanted to see how you angels were made. I suppose this is my chance. Besides, it's been a little while since I've seen my dear, old Winchesters.”

 

**…**

 

Dean opens his eyes to find himself achingly horny. He whines in discomfort, moving on his bundle of blankets to try and soothe the itch under his skin.

He wonders if he’s in heat again or not, but decides against it. If he’s knocked up, there’s no reason for his body to do that to him, so this must be a hormonal thing or something. Dean’s not quite sure.

Besides, if he’s honest with himself, he would admit that maybe he’d been thinking about getting some alone time to figure out how his new body worked whenever he wanted to have some fun.

Dean shuts the closet door and locks it into place with a snap of his fingers and using his new powers- something he’s been figuring out how to control recently- and fixes the area around him to get himself comfortable. He eventually gets the fabrics positioned just right, and he lays down on it. The itch worsens into more of a burning need, and Dean spreads his legs apart quickly so he can sate himself. His hand comes down to experimentally touch his skin to find what feels nice, an apprehensive breath stalling in his lungs as he does so, and he begins to figure out what’s new and what’s not.

Dean knows- or knew- every inch of his body when it came to pleasure. He knew his special spots, his numb areas that didn’t get him off, or which way to move his fingers whenever they touched his flesh. He knew what thoughts got himself ready to go in his palm, or had his head leaning back in a muffled scream while trying to remain quiet.

However, this… this is new.

Dean finds that a single touch from the pad of his finger causes an electric jolt to flood through his nerves, and his breath begins rushing out harshly over his parted lips. He licks them quickly, adjusting himself on the floor as he rests his back against the pillows.

Dean grips onto the sheets as his fingers brush against his curved hip bone, the sensation of the touch stark and unfiltered, and Dean grabs the pillowcase off of pile of cloth to muffle himself as he groans loudly. For a quick good measure, he even snaps his fingers and locks his bedroom door, not wanting anyone to disturb him as he adventures around his changed body with an almost greedy eagerness that will put Cas’ hunger while he was in heat to shame.

Before Dean knows it, a finger slips in down below and he’s panting for oxygen. His hips begin to move downwards in an unsteady motion and pace, the feeling of it causing Dean to moan obscenely into the pillowcase as he adds another digit to speed things up. At this rate, Dean is unsure if he even has to fantasize to get a decent orgasm out of himself… but he could make it even _better_ if he does-

Instantly Dean goes through his mental library of documented fantasies, usually ones that he commonly envisioned whenever he was getting frisky with himself, or random things that got him going. Mostly it involved some of his favorite models for Busty Asian Beauties, but Dean found as he browsed the shelves of his personal collection of mental images that he wasn’t craving for that sort of thing. He went to the mostly hidden section of his pornographic library, one that was formed when he was a teenager and was figuring out what he liked and what he didn’t, and began going through what he could find.

Bondage and or BDSM wasn’t fully his kind of thing, not the hardcore stuff at least, and choking was _definitely_ out of the question because Dean’s windpipe has been pressed against threateningly too many times in his life for it to be kinky. However, he finds an old image he had conjured up when he was nineteen. He’d been at a party, and John thought he was on a hunt instead. Sammy was still in school and Dean was labeled as a dropout for almost two years at that point. He’d been out on the street when he saw all the pretty girls in their tank tops and shorts, and he thought- _what the hell? I’ll give it a shot-_ and joined in among the blaring beat of music and the mass of people dancing.

No one had seemed to mind his presence there, and Dean slunk past numerous groups of college kids to find a place so he could look for girls that seemed to interest him. He leaned against the wall in a far corner, and began to survey the room for anyone that caught his eye.

What ended up happening, though, was Dean’s gaze immediately fell onto someone else’s. Their eyes were a pretty blue- which makes Dean snort now- and they had brown hair, and it was some college kid who he had walked past. He gave Dean a smirk that was hinting towards something else, and Dean quickly flushed and ducked his head.

He never got anyone that night, because he ran out of there seconds after that guy had looked at him and practically palmed himself through his jeans. He climaxed to the thought of the man draping over him- touching him- only to bury it down because he hadn’t ever thought of guys in such a way.

Well- until Cas came along.

Dean makes a whine in his throat at the thought of his mate, finding his body heat up and his groin throb at the thought of the alpha filling in for that college kid.

Dean pictures Cas over him, his musky scent wrapping around Dean and sinking into his skin, his tongue licking a long stripe up Dean’s neck till he reaches the omega’s jaw. Dean groans heavily, panting against the pillowcase as he feels slick ease his attempts at gaining much desired friction.

“Cas…” Dean moans into the fabric, images filling his mind.

Cas would tell Dean about how he smells delicious, about how ready he is for him and eager for it. The alpha wouldn’t waste any time and would just fuck Dean like he needed it, rough and unrelenting, and Dean would preen on the mattress much like he is now on his makeshift bed. To take more of the edge off, Dean added another finger, pretending that it was Cas stretching him out. In his fantasy, he would beg for Cas to fill him up and sate his need to stop the fire of his heat just like yesterday, and maybe Dean would ride him again till he was too tired or full to move or he was tied to Cas so tightly that shifting wasn’t possible. Then Cas would kiss him on the forehead and tell him what a good little omega he had been, and that he was living up to his breeding instincts and he was going to be the best omega for making-

Dean climaxes as his three fingers brush something inside of him, and Dean’s mouth opens enough for the pillowcase to fall from his dry lips and onto the floor as he gasps loudly. Slick rushes out of him in an almost obscene amount, and Dean blushes at that fact, only for it to worsen when he realizes that he’s clamped down on his three fingers so tightly to the point where any attempt at removal would probably hurt him more than anything. Little, amazing jolts shoot up Dean’s spine as he subtly shifts, and he realizes that he’s still kind of horny despite his exploration into the sexual unknown.

“Well damn…” Dean murmurs happily, and decides to go for a second round as he eagerly rocks against his aching digits once more.

 

**…**

 

Sam is busy fixing a salad for himself as Castiel returns at the bunker’s door.

“I’ll get it!” Gabe calls out, and he skips to the door in a way that makes Sam secretly smirk.

However, the happiness is short lived, because suddenly there’s growling.

“Gabe?” Sam asks in concern, already jogging to the bunker’s entrance to assess the situation.

“You brought that nasty excuse for a king here?” Gabriel snarls, and immediately, Sam can tell who has arrived by the smell of sulfur alone.

There’s a scoff, “That’s no way to treat your guests, is it, darling?”

Gabe’s wings twitch angrily, “Crowley, I swear to my Father that I will smite you right where you stand if you call me darling one more damn time.”

Sam’s cheeks heat at the archangel’s tone, and he has to reel his thoughts in before they go into unwanted territories.

Crowley seems unphased as he speaks, “I know you would. Anyways, let’s get to business, shall we? I’m here about Dean’s predicament.”

Sam pales, and Gabe automatically loses some of his defensive aura.

“What do you want with my brother?” Sam asks cautiously, because it’s not really a good thing when the king of Hell is interested in your sibling.

“It’s not what I want, it’s what his angel boy here wants. He’s the one who came to me about Dean.”

“Cassie?”

Cas stands quietly beside Crowley, face stony and his emotions obviously buried for the problem at hand. The angel doesn’t say a word.

Crowley doesn’t seem surprised with Castiel’s sudden bout silence, and he smiles towards Sam and Gabe as Castiel’s head hangs low in shame, “Well, are you going to let me in or not?”

 

**…**

 

Dean’s resting from his earlier activities, having reached a climax about three more times before he was too sensitive and sore for anymore pleasurable touching. He can hear people outside of his room talking, and he finds himself fixing his nest with his grace before settling further into it.

“We don’t know what’s going on with his pregnancy.” Dean hears, the words slightly muffled by distance and barriers, “It’s not even supposed to be going this fast…”

Dean’s hand flies to his stomach, feeling that it’s more prominent than it was this morning when he first noticed its presence. The detail erks Dean as he runs his fingers over it in slight horror. This whole thing was apparently faster than the fledgling’s growth is supposed to be normally?

Dean bites his lip and listens in further.

“Honestly, Dean shouldn’t have even begin nesting now. He’s progressing faster than most angels do.”

Dean smells the sour hint of sulfur in the air, and he growls slowly, feeling his arm come up to cover his stomach protectively before he scoots his nest further back into the corners of his closet.

“I’m guessing that’s because Dean was built to become Castiel’s little omega.” Dean grits his teeth as he recognizes that British drawl, “Besides, your Father probably wants as much baby fledglings as possible from these two.”

“How would you know that?” a voice hisses angrily.

Oh god- _it’s Sammy._

“I’ve been around for a long time, Sam. I’ve seen many texts and artworks that have biblical ties- some of which human eyes have never seen.” there’s a pause, “It’s always been known to demons and angels alike that God liked the dynamics he placed onto his angels after the end of the war to recoup from losses a little too much. He placed them in several animals because he couldn’t help himself, but his favorites were always the angels.”

There’s a growl, and Dean recognizes it to be Gabe, “Get on with whatever you have to say, Crowley.”

“What I’m trying to say is that he more than likely wants- or wanted- Dean to be a fantastic omega- better than all of the rest.”

“What does that mean?” Sam and Gabe ask in unison.

Dean huddles against himself as he hears Crowley answer, “It means that he was practically made for this- to be Castiel’s mate and to make tons of little tiny angels. God loved the idea of having Castiel and Dean here together, and I’m guessing that when he applied kids to the equation he lost himself and got carried away.”

“That doesn’t sound like him-” Sam begins to argue, but Crowley interrupts him.

“The God you know is extremely downgraded.” there’s no arguments from the angel accompanying him, “He’s the kinkiest bastard of all, and He brought that out in His creations. Humans have regular sex but with kinks, animals have mating seasons, angels have their precious little dynamics that He was so fond of. Wasn’t He the God who impregnated a virgin with his son?”

Gabriel doesn’t utter a contradicting word.

Sam sputters as he tries to find verbal ground to stand on, and Dean can picture his face perfectly as he scowls, “But what about other religions-”

“Zeus was known for being unable to keep his marble dick inside of his toga, in Islam Martyrs are rewarded with seventy-two virgins after death, and Pagans have group masturbation rituals for a good harvest and plentiful crops.” Crowley states almost impassively, “Sex is heavily influenced in everything, Sam, especially in religion. Whether it be a sin or a major counterpart does not matter- it is there.”

Sammy is out witted into silence.

“Now that you’ve stop being stubborn, you can see what I’m trying to say. God _wants_ Dean to be like this.”

“So you’re saying he has a fetish.”

Gabe cuts in then, “No, Sam, he’s not. He’s trying to tell you that this was just part of his plan. The reason why Dean and Cassie’s fledgling is growing so fast is because it was _meant_ to be that way. This isn’t some freak thing or accident- it was planned.”

Dean groans then, his stomach slightly cramping as he shifts. The people outside his room can hear him making noises and the conversation stalls. Dean holds back a weary whine in his throat as he grits his teeth. Suddenly, another wave of pain spreads along his midsection without warning.

Suddenly, Cas’ scent fills Dean’s nose as the closet door is flung open and Cas storms in. Dean feels arms envelope him almost immediately as he hisses from the sensation of his muscles cramping.

“Dean-” Cas sounds like he’s on the border line of becoming frantic, “are you alright?”

Dean latches onto Cas tightly, pulling the alpha flush against him, crying out at the feeling he’s experiencing.

“Dean, please-”

The omega begins to cry from the pain- actually sobbing- and Cas fumbles with his hand to try and figure out what’s hurting Dean.

“C-Cas…” Dean chokes out with tears practically pouring down the slopes of his cheeks, “Hurts…”

“I know, Dean, but I don’t know how to make it stop.” Cas sounds like he’s about to break.

Dean throws his head back, “I swear on your damn Dad that if you start blaming yourself for this, I’ll-” Dean’s cut off by a full on scream.

Cas rushes to find a solution as Dean trembles below him, “D-Dean I don’t- _what do I do-”_

“Want-” Dean forces through his lips, “pie-”

“Dean, now is not the time for jokes-”

The omega pulls Cas down by the lapels of his trench coat and snarls angrily, “Castiel, you are going to get me the biggest and best damn pie in the fucking _universe_ or I will turn you inside out for three minutes-”

Dean’s cut off by another cramp, but the threat still stands.

As Cas disappears from the closet in haste, he hears the others question him on what happened, only for the alpha to reply with, “I’m getting Dean Winchester some pie before he smites me or anyone else. Just- leave him be till I get back, or he’ll turn you inside out for three minutes, which was what he threatened me with.”

There’s a shocked silence outside, and Dean purrs at the thought of warm pie.

 

**…**

 

Sam sits in silence as Cas rushes out of the bunker on his quest for the perfect pie. His eyes dart over to Dean’s locked door in a solemn way.

“How ya holdin’ up, Moose?” Gabe asks, coming over to him as Crowley mutters something about finishing a cigar and leaving to go smoke it.

Sam sighs and decides to start heading into the kitchen to take care of his unfinished salad, Gabe walks with him slowly, his feet in sync with Sam’s saddened footfalls, “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Gabe gives Sam a worried look, “Oh come on, don’t hold back on me. I know how much Dean means to you. You’ve got to be hurting-”

“Gabe-”

“You just need to open up to me-”

Sam stops in the hallway and his eyes shut for a moment as Gabe instantly shuts up. A moment of tense silence passes in between them.

“I don’t want him to die…” Sam whispers, and his voice sounds broken, “I don’t want Dean to get sick or hurt or-”

Sam doesn’t realize that he’s hyperventilating until Gabe comes up to him and silences him with a peck to his lips.

The touch causes Sam to freeze where he stands, and Gabe seems regretful for the action as Sam doesn’t move or breathe.

“I, uh-” Gabe takes a step back, his wings drooping behind him in a saddened way, “I’m sorry about that… I guess right now is a bad time…”

Sam would say something, but he’s too caught up in shock and worry for Dean to really open his mouth and speak in English. Instead, he grips onto Gabe and drags him into a tight hug.

“Sam?”

“I forgive you…” he barely manages, feeling the archangel relax into his chest as Sam’s arms wrap around him tightly, “But right now… it- it isn’t a good time for me… for any of us.”

Gabe pulls away and nods softly, fixing Sam’s wrinkled shirt as he speaks quietly, a small smile stretching his lips, “I figured as much… I know that you’re worried about your brother, and you’re concerned over just the world in general, but he’ll be fine and so will the rest of the planet… And then it’ll be just us, okay?”

Sam blinks, “How can you tell?”

“I just know… But in the end, we’ve got to trust time, Moose. That’s all we really can do.”

Sam nods sadly, and wishes for the best.

 

**…**

 

Castiel comes back moments later from an unknown bakery near the border of Switzerland with a steaming pie wrapped up in pastry paper. It’s the best he could find in such a short notice, and he likes the taste of this apple one better than the blueberry pie from Nova Scotia or the Lemon from San Francisco. Besides, apple is Dean’s favorite flavor.

The alpha rushes into the room and hopes Dean will be satisfied because he’s been split atom by atom before by the snap of another angel’s fingers, and he does not want to know what being reversed feels like.

“Dean?” he cautiously pulls the closet door ajar, “I got you the pie you requested.”

“Bring it here,” Dean’s scent wraps around Castiel, and it feels sickly and wrong- “I’m _starving.”_

Castiel furrows his brow, “Angels don’t eat, Dean-”

There’s a growl, and Castiel steps forward with the pie in seconds, offering it to Dean with a fearful lump in his throat.

In the dim light, Castiel can see Dean eyeing the pie curiously as he licks his lips. An inquisitive finger dips itself into the hot, sweet glaze of the pie’s core, only to be pulled back so Dean can taste it. As the food covered skin is surrounded by Dean’s mouth, he practically moans at the taste.

“Am I going to be turned inside out?” Castiel asks curiously, hoping that he won’t be.

“No, but-” Dean smiles as he shoves his hand into the pie without any hesitation, “you might be if I don’t have a burger soon.”

“You haven’t even-”

Castiel’s words are stripped from him as he watches Dean lick his hand clean greedily. His pink, wet tongue makes sure it misses none of the golden glaze on his skin, and instantly Castiel can smell the change in Dean’s scent and his posture. A purr escapes Dean, a happy and comforted one, and he smiles at Cas.

“You can get one, too if you want.” Dean shoves his hand back into the pie, “But I might eat it.”

Castiel’s mouth hangs open, but he closes it and nods.

As he exits the room, he just states, “Dean’s is extremely hungry.”

However, before Castiel can truly leave, he hears, “Get some more pie! And whip cream!”

 

**…**

 

Sam eats his measly salad as Gabe sits beside him.

“Why do you think Dean is so hungry?”

Before the archangel can answer the question, a certain king of Hell enters the room smelling of a cuban cigar, “I would think that it has to do with the fact his little bun in the oven requires a lot of heat and ingredients to grow at such a rate- one at which his grace, even if newly developed, can’t handle.”

“So there’s a flaw in the design.”

Crowley shrugs, “More or less. Besides, I don’t think your brother could give up food if he tried. Boy loves pie too damn much… Don’t blame him, though. I was always fond of the black cherry flavor when I traveled the world.”

Sam snorts, “Wow, Crowley- an ex tourist. Who would have known?”

“Not many people, actually.” Crowley admits, snapping his fingers to have a glass of champagne appear in his hands, “I prefer to keep my life, human and demonic, from before I was in control of Hell under wraps. You know…” he swishes the golden liquid around in his glass as he tilts his head a fraction, “identity reasons.”

“Of course,” Gabe snickers, “people want to know about how you walked on the beaches at night and rode pretty horses, even going into the surf to swim with dolphins and collect precious seashells for your jewelry hobby.”

Sam laughs outright while Crowley rolls his eyes and sips at his drink, “Tease all you want, Gabriel, but it was quite nice. Maybe once this whole Dean fiasco is over, you boys could give it a try. This world really is a nice place when things aren’t trying to destroy it.”

“The only places that Dean and I have ever been were just random cities with supernatural stuff goin’ on. We traveled a lot, but… not for enjoyment. I don’t think we ever had something close to a vacation or ‘road trip’ that I can remember. We never even stopped to see stuff because we always had to go save someone else.”

Gabe eyes Sam curiously while Crowley replies, snapping his finger and giving the archangel and Sam a glass of alcohol as well, “I suppose you Winchesters and angels need a break from all of this ‘destiny’ bull that Heaven is trying to shove down your throats. You saved the world enough, might as well enjoy it while you still can.”

“Maybe you can come with us, Crowley.” Sam smiles, “You can show us your favorite places.”

“Ah, Venice was nice… The water, the food, the rich history… I would love to go again. Hm, I might just consider your offer, Sam.”

“Really?”

“I said might, didn’t I?”

 

**…**

 

Dean finishes the whole pie in record time, angry at the stickiness on his fingers and face and the near-constant rumble of his distended abdomen.

“Shush, kid-” Dean scolds, “I’m eatin’ as fast as I can… Demanding asshole.”

The bump shifts and grows an extra inch just to spite Dean.

Dean growls lightly, brows furrowed. The kid has his personality already. He’s _fucked-_ and not in the good way, either.

Cas appears at the entrance of the closet with more blankets and a bag of fast food that causes Dean’s mouth to instantly water.

“I tried out my burger before I ordered yours, and it seemed the best I could find in all of Texas and the south. These blankets are for your nest. Oh, and the pie is now from Italy and is a fruit mixture I believe. It’s currently baking at the moment, which means I’ll need to leave once it’s out of the oven and packaged for you.”

Dean takes all that Castiel gives him greedily, “I love you so much!” Dean purrs excitedly, practically ripping the paper bag containing his burger apart in seconds.

“Anything else, Dean?”

“Can you get me a smoothie?” Dean asks quietly, more than likely wary about how much he’s eating.

Castiel senses Dean’s growing embarrassment and decides to put it to rest, “When I returned, Crowley informed me that he had had a theory that you require food for sustenance for the fledgling to grow at its accelerated rate.”

Dean pauses on wrapping his burger, “But… shouldn’t my grace take care of that or somethin’?”

“The fledgling is growing too rapidly for your grace to keep it satisfied. That’s why you began craving things such as pie and burgers. If you haven’t noticed, your stomach has grown by several inches since you’ve eaten your pie.”

“God- this is so messed up…” Dean rubs a hand over the bump as it twitches, “This has got to be demented or something… I’m sure of it.”

Castiel shrugs then, “While some may find it disturbing, this is just what is happening to you. Things sometimes happen, and we don’t know why. It’s similar to that of writing a story and letting it mostly form from instant dialogues or plot lines. What is it you humans say? Something about fecal matter?

Dean chuckles softly, “Shit happens…”

“Yes, that is the phrase I was looking for.” Castiel sets the blankets off to the side, “Just don’t worry about it, Dean. I’ll take care of you and make sure you’re comfortable throughout this.”

As Castiel begins to leave, he hears Dean murmur quietly, “How many times do I have to go through this? …”

“What?”

Castiel turns to see Dean eyeing his distended abdomen with a hint of fear in his eyes, “How many times do I have to go through with _this,_ Cas? … I heard what Crowley said, about how we’re supposed to do this nearly constantly because God was being pervy… I don’t- I don’t know if I _want_ to…”

Castiel looks towards the floor of the closet for a moment, knowing that Dean may be self-conscious of his severely altered appearance, “I do not blame you… If you wish to refrain from this happening, I could look into ways that we could have sex without the risk of this from occurring. I’m afraid, however, that I will not be able to work around heats.”

“But what if I get sick or something?” Dean’s fear is evident now as he rambles on, “What if you-know-who, and not Voldemort, made some plan so that I _have_ to do this?”

“It is true that omegas can become lethargic or ill whenever their heats are not directly dealt with by the climax of an alpha or beta, but the heats pass either way. I don’t know if it’ll be different for you.”

The honest answer causes Dean to take a sharp breath, “Of course I’d be the one exception.”

“You are a Winchester.”

 

Dean snorts tiredly at that, “Yeah, guess I am… Now could you get me that pie, please? Your kid’s takin’ a toll on me and I’m ravenous.”

Castiel nods, “Of course, Dean.” and he flaps his wings till he reaches Italy.

 

**…**

 

After Cas leaves, Dean demolishes his burger in a minute or two, only to begin groaning at the fact he feels full and satisfied for only a second before the emptiness of hunger claws its way back into his stomach.

He lightly smacks his stomach and growls back at it, “You need to learn to fucking _stall_ yourself or have a limit kid, ‘cause damn…”

He rubs a hand over the straining skin of his stomach and huffs a breath, closing his eyes and trying to relax before Cas comes back. Underneath Dean’s fingertips, he can feel the fledgling shift and twitch restlessly, and a groan comes out of his lips as he gains another centimeter from his and Cas’ annoying kid.

“Just give me a minute, will you?” Dean pants, trying to relieve himself of some of the pain he feels, “I need to catch my breath…”

Dean’s glad that he hasn’t worn any clothes throughout this, because it would more than likely end up being a problem for him since his kid can’t seem to fucking quit. Cas comes back at that moment, pie in hand and a smoothie in the other, and Dean smiles at the sight of his mate.

“The pie is a little hot at the moment, so you may want to wait on it for a second, and the flavor of the smoothie is chocolate. If you want something else-”

“It’s fine, Cas.” Dean smiles lazily, “I’m just happy you’re here.”

“You are?”

Dean nods, suddenly tired and almost lucid, “You should put that down and come over here…”

Castiel raises a brow, setting the items down before walking over to the omega, “What do you need, Dean?”

Dean pulls him down, “You…”

“Dean, are you-” Cas sniffs at his neck, the omega repressing a moan, “no, you can’t possibly be-”

Dean lets out a needy whine, only to have Cas run out of the closet on him. As he leaves, Dean’s hunger returns with a vengeance, and he tries not to feel abandoned or hopeless as he practically buries his face into the hot pie with a wanton noise.

 

**…**

 

“Something’s wrong.”

Three heads snap towards Castiel as he stands at the end of the room.

Gabe raises a brow, only for his face to go into slight shock, “Why do you smell like you’ve been around an omega in heat?”

“Because I was around Dean.” Castiel answers simply.

“I don’t get it…” Sam murmurs, “Is that a bad thing?”

Gabe looks towards the glass in his hands, “Omegas aren’t supposed to go into heat when they’re carrying a fledgling.”

Crowley clears his throat suddenly, and Castiel looks up at him expectantly- out of everyone he’s had the most reasonable answers- “Supposedly, sex offers the fledgling other types of nutrients?”

“What do you mean?” Sam asks.

“Last time I checked, pie doesn’t have grace-” Crowley’s gaze flies over to Castiel with a knowing expression, “but someone Dean knows fairly well does.”

Gabe furrows his brow in confusion, “So you’re saying that Dean is going into a false heat so he can basically drain Cassie of some of his grace? That sounds a little parasitic if you ask me.”

Crowley stirs his margarita impassively, “Technically, pregnancies _are_ parasitic if you think about it. Either way, Dean’s grace is probably low from this, and the fledgling obviously power and energy hungry. His body is more than likely aware of this as is the fledgling, and its using basic mating instincts to get what it needs- what it wants.”

“Quit making my brother sound like a gold digger or somethin’...” Sam complains, and Crowley rolls his eyes.

“It’s the nature of the beast, Sam- or in this case, the fledgling.”

Castiel notices that the conversation has picked up between the trio again, and he slips away to check on his mate.

Castiel feels the wave of rejection that Dean’s scent creates as he nears the closet door. He pulls it back and enters, finding Dean stuffing his face with pie in a feral manner until he sees Castiel staring at him. The pie is forgotten about as Dean abruptly wipes at his glaze covered face with vigor.

“I- I-”

“It’s alright, Dean…” Castiel says quietly, taking in the swell that has become Dean’s stomach in only the matter of a day, “How is the fledgling?”

Dean snorts, “Demanding, greedy… Reminds me of myself.”

Castiel gives a small huff as he walks over to Dean, “You’re not uncomfortable, are you?”

“I suppose this is as best as I’m gonna get right now…” Dean comments, struggling to sit up as the unusual bulge weighs him down, “Thanks for worryin’, though…”

Castiel is aware of Dean’s ever-growing scent of arousal, but decides to keep this fact to himself as he speaks, “Of course, Dean. You are my mate.”

“I know…” Dean murmurs, “You’re mine, too.”

A warm feeling fills Castiel’s chest. It pushes up against his ribs, flows upwards into his throat to fill his mouth and settle in the spaces between his teeth and to soak into his tongue, crams itself inside of his skull, beat outwards until there’s a light tingle along his fingertips and toes. It’s not hot or as demanding as arousal is, but it’s a close second. A good second.

“How are you feeling?” the seraph’s voice comes out quiet and soft, his mate’s body vaguely lit by the light in his room, making him appear warm… safe.

“Better, now that you’re here…” Dean whispers, and it’s also an unsaid invitation for Castiel, and he takes it.

The alpha closes the distance between between himself and Dean in a few quiet steps. There’s the lingering scent of pie and sex in the air, floating around Castiel and seeping into his sense- into his clothes- telling him that Dean’s been busy recently. In fact, there’s a steady undercurrent of arousal from Dean, and Castiel confirms its presence by noticing the slight hitch in Dean’s breath and the tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Castiel, however, won’t take Dean like this… Not in this condition- not when everything is so fragile and delicate.

“You seem to be in a calmer state at the moment.” he comments.

“All thanks to you.”

Dean snuggles into him, and the two rearrange themselves so Castiel has Dean’s back against his chest, the seraph’s chin resting on top of Dean’s head.

“Missed you…”

Castiel finds his nose brushing against his mate’s dirty blonde hair that is soft against his features, and he lets out a content sigh as his eyes close, “I wasn’t gone for long.”

Dean pushes into Castiel’s form, his hand coming up to find its own home on top of Castiel’s head in his raven strands with gentle and affectionate fingertips, “Felt like forever…”

“Do you need me to stay?” Castiel asks quietly, the question holding more meaning than what either he or Dean might expect.

“Course I do…” Dean leans his back onto Castiel’s shoulder, exposing the smooth expanse of his olive-toned throat to the alpha, “I’ll always need you…”

Castiel noses his way to Dean’s neck, kissing the flesh as Dean exhales happily, the hot air brushing against the shell of Castiel’s ear- “I as well…”

“Waited so long…” Dean murmurs, inhale hitching in his throat as Castiel begins to taste his flesh, “Needed this for so long…”

“I know.”

“I just-” Dean keens against Castiel, feeling the alpha’s teeth brush along the pulse that quickens under the flesh and inside of Dean’s chest, “I didn’t know if you’d ever do anything… If you’d ever even get with me.”

Castiel pulls back a centimeter, voice soft and sweet with emotion that Heaven had told him to repress- to deny- that centered directly around the Righteous Man, “Dean Winchester, I care about you in more ways than can be expressed in the limited vocabulary of language. What made you think I wouldn’t try to show you as much?”

Dean pivots his torso so Castiel can look into his eyes, the omega’s irises nearly glowing in the ambiance, “I felt like I wasn’t good enough for you… I still don’t.”

The alpha represses a growl.

“You’re an angel, Cas. You fought demons and all sorts of monsters to rescue my sorry ass from Hell when I earned my place there, and you brought me back to my brother and Bobby when I thought I would never see them again…” Dean’s voice wavers, but Castiel just holds him tighter, and Dean just keeps talking, “You listened to me when I told you start thinking and feeling, and you rebelled for me. You went against Heaven and all that you’ve ever known for me… You bled for me, you protected me when I was nothing but an ass to you on a good day- and you kept coming back when I tried to kick you away…”

“I never understood why you would want me one second, and then refuse to talk to me the next. It was quite frustrating.”

Dean smirks, “That’s just who I am, Cas. I’m stubborn.”

“That doesn’t explain your actions.”

Dean sighs, resting his head against Castiel’s collarbone and sighing, his soft lashes brushing the reformed angel’s warm skin as he closed his eyes, “I was falling for you, and I didn’t know what to do or how to process it… My whole life, I’d limited myself to one-night stands and bars because I knew that the life of a hunter wasn’t a kind one. I didn’t wanna bring someone home, didn’t want to get attached, when everything was just so breakable. I never had a good life growing up because of it, and after knowing what my parents and others went through, I decided that it was better to just not let myself form connections from the fear of losing them.”

Castiel rubs a soothing hand up Dean’s back, resting his head near Dean’s and lucidly breathing in his calming scent.

“I guess I just kinda felt lonely most of my life because of that, and I was greedy when it came to feeling anything towards someone. I ended up falling harder faster, drowning in things deeper when I thought I knew how to swim…” Dean’s nose brushes Castiel’s jaw as he inhales the alpha’s scent, “So when you came along, naturally I was just kinda swept away… Of course, I was afraid and curious as to what you were for being able to raise my ass from Perdition-” Castiel smirks at the reminder of that moment, despite the obvious tension and fear of the memory- “and all that… But, I just- I liked you a whole lot from then. I didn’t notice though, or I denied it, because I’m not an emotional person. I’d rather bury stuff than deal with it. But this…” Dean rolls his hips slightly on Castiel’s thigh almost habitually, “But you… I just couldn’t resist myself after a while… Especially after you got your grace stolen…”

“You seemed more callous than before.” Castiel counters, remembering how Dean would brush him off more often than not, wouldn’t return his calls or answer his texts.

It was a rough time for Castiel due to many reasons, to say at the very least. More than that of a newly formed humanity and the problems of its mortality.

Dean sighs, and it sounds like he is feeling some regret for his neglect, “I know I was, but it was from me having to fight all of these things I felt…”

Castiel comes to rest his lips near Dean’s ear, feeling the light stubble that the hunter grew brush against his flesh as he whispered, “Such as?”

“I-” Dean shudders for a second, “I was scared for you… Thought that you could die and I couldn’t see you or save you… It tore me apart…”

“So you pushed me away?”

“I thought that if something happened, then maybe I would feel better that there was already distance between us- or that the angels comin’ after you would have a harder time to find you because you were in hiding and not with us… Just- the less contact the better…”

Castiel feels some hurt, but reminds himself that those words are applying to how things had been- not how they are now- and it adds some comfort to the blow of Dean’s admissions.

Dean’s fingers tighten on the alpha’s hair, nails softly scraping against Castiel’s scalp as his mate exhales and slowly ruts against the alpha’s form, “But I realize now that I can’t be without you, Cas- especially after all of this… I need you- like air, like water- like pie-” Castiel represses a soft chuckle, one someone would give when their heart is bounding in their chests from the special person beside them, “and I just can’t get enough of you…”

“I understand, Dean.” he assures, presses a light kiss on Dean’s forehead, “I love you, too.”

Dean stills, “But I never said-”

“I know that you do feel that way towards me in some manner, but knowing you for so long has made me aware of the fact you do not speak or think as most people commonly do. Any verbal expression of your feelings won’t be direct out straightforward. As you said before, you are not an emotional person.”

Dean looks at Castiel seriously then, glancing down as to make a point, “You’re okay with that? … _With this?”_

“Yes, Dean... In fact- I'm okay with all of it…” Castiel kisses Dean’s head again, “All of you…”

Dean pauses for a moment, and Castiel knows that the silence isn’t one of shock. He knows his mate well enough by now to understand that Dean is thinking at the moment- coming up with some idea or plan, some string of words to say- and that he’s just trying to figure things out. He waits.

“Then I guess I’m okay with this, too…”

Now, the silence is one created by shock- except it is now the alpha that is quiet.

Dean gives him a moment, but guides Castiel’s hand to his swollen and strained abdomen, “I’ll be okay with this weird shit, Cas. I mean, sure, the sex is hella nice and some of the changes in my person are a little weird, too- but I’ll be happy… I’m okay with this.”

“I thought you weren’t…” Castiel murmurs in absolute disbelief, feeling something shifting under his palm, amazement coiling inside his heart to come out as a small gasp of surprise.

“Cas, while all of this is strange, I’m getting to be with you in ways I _couldn’t_ before. Sure, some of it isn’t the best, but… Cas- _we’re having a kid._ ” there’s a hitch to Dean’s voice, a happy one- “If you hadn’t of saved me- given me a part of yourself in more ways then one- I would be dead… and I can tell you right now, Cas…” Castiel feels Dean pull his mouth near his own, his mate’s lips spread in a warm smile that causes Castiel to believe he has never had the grace of seeing something so gorgeous before in all of his existence, “I’d rather have this than the latter.”

“You’re okay with the abnormal pregnancies? The numerous, unscheduled heats? All of this… for _me?”_

Dean slides their lips together, “I don’t think there is anything I won’t do for you… I just love you too much.”

Once again, Castiel is stunned into silence, and Dean grins.

“Maybe it’s going to be a lil’ hard, you know? All those kids, all that sex…” Dean murmurs, licking his lips in unfiltered anticipation, “But we can handle it, Cas… We always have. We’ll make it, and we’ll get our own happily ever after. Heaven or destiny be damned, because I’m ready to actually be happy for once… Especially if that’s with you, Cas.”

The alpha can’t suppress a loud, content purr at the idea of spending an eternity with Dean- one filled with love and happiness and more than he has ever had before in his whole existence thus far.

“Yeah, I know. I can’t wait either, Cas.” Dean slides a hand over his heart, and Castiel feels it flutter underneath all of the sinew and muscle he weaved back together years ago, “There doesn’t have to be an apocalypse for us- because we’re gonna have our very own paradise.”

Castiel smiles wider than he ever has, “Minus the palm trees?”

“Nah-” Dean snuggles into his side with a small purr, “we’re going to have sex on the beach.”

If Castiel wasn’t ready before, he definitely is now.

**  
  
**


End file.
